Moony and Fangs
by Bluesaphire99
Summary: A quiet shy vampire plus an insanely smart werewolf plus a redhead with a stereotypical temper plus an all star Quidditch player plus a brunette beauty plus a ladies man plus Peter Pettigrew equals absolute chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**the Train**

I'm not like most purebloods in the wizarding world. I live in a group of people like me, and I'm their one and only princess. I'm my vampire clan's princess.

I had just walked through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾, and I could feel my palms start to get slightly clammy as my level of unease and discomfort rose significantly higher than it had been a few minutes prior. I sighed and shook my head sadly. I was disappointed that neither my mother, nor my father had come to see me off. But, I was used to doing things without them. I had just about raised myself, with the help of thirteen nannies, fourteen butlers, my ten older brothers, and various kitchen staff.

I had just boarded the train and was thinking about going to find one of my brothers, when I was shoved and heard a hurried apology from a girl with long, curly flaming red hair, and snappy emerald eyes, pulling on the hand of a boy with long greasy hair (long for a boy anyway), a long beak like nose, and cold black eyes.

From inside the compartment to my right, I heard a couple voices snickering, and one say,

"I bet he runs for the hills at the sight of shampoo." I turned, looked into the compartment and instantly disliked what I saw. Two raven haired boys were looking out of the compartment window, looking at me now, since the greasy haired boy was gone. Sitting opposite the two black haired boys, were two more boys, who's general appearance I liked more than the other two's. One was a slightly plump boy with mousey brown hair, watery looking blue eyes, and teeth that looked like they needed to see some braces. The other looked like he would be tall when he stood up, though he also looked like he would be slim. He had floppy blond hair that had bangs that fell into golden colored amber eyes.

I swallowed nervously when I realized that they were _all_ looking at me now. Another girl came down the hall, came up to me, and said,

"Hullo, I'm Parker Brown. Who're you?" At first I was taken aback by her colloquialism, but quickly racked my brain and understood what she had said (being that I'm from a _very _prim and proper family, we don't normally talk in slang).

"I'm Asana Russet," I said, already tiring of saying my name.

"Cool, do ya wanna see if those boys wanna share?" she asked. It took me a moment, but I responded with a slight nod of the head, and I suppose that she took it as an enthusiastic 'Yes!', so she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the door without knocking.

"It cool if we share with you guys, great." Parker said, not giving them a chance to object. She sat down between the two black haired boys, and pushed me in between the other two. The blond one turned toward me and said,

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." I was surprised at his voice, it had cracked when he said 'Remus' and given the dark bruise colored bags under his eyes, I attributed it to fatigue.

"Asana Russet," I said, finally accepting the fact that I would probably be saying my name a lot tonight and for the next couple of days, if I were to seem polite. Remus turned from me when one of the raven haired boys asked him a question (this one had hazel eyes and wore wire rimmed glasses).

I got a weird feeling sitting next to him, almost like some dark negative fore was emanating from him. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and caught the scent of pine trees, wet mulch, and rivers. That accompanied with the golden eyes and the bags under his eyes, led me to the conclusion that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. But, I knew enough to know that he wasn't dangerous except for on the night of the full moon, which was a few weeks away.

"What house do you want to get into?" he asked Remus.

"I don't know, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But definetly not Slytherin. But I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad either. How about you James?" he asked the hazel eyed boy.

"GRYFFINDOR! WHERE DWELL THE BRAVE AT HEART!" James shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You don't have to shout! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE ALL SHOUTED?" asked Parker. Then again, I couldn't really blame her, considering that he had just yelled that right in her ear.

"Oh sorry," he said, "Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Parker Brown," she nearly shouted. Then the other black haired boy turned toward me and asked,

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, she's Asana Russet," Parker said.

"Okay then... I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter," he said, waving his hand at James, "Peter Pettigrew," he said, pointing at the plump quiet boy sitting next to me, "and Remus Lupin", he said, waving his hand at Remus. The compartment was silent for a moment, until Sirius' stomach whined in hunger.

"Well, I'm off to find the lady with the food," he said, standing up and opening the compartment door. The door slammed shut behind him, and we were submerged in silence once again.

I reached into my rucksack and pulled out my Charms text book. I had only gotten to read the first word, when James groaned and said,

"Not another bookworm, I can barley stand Remus reading all the time, but I will not stand for two bookworms in the compartment at the same time. Put the book away right this very second Russet." I raised my left eyebrow, but said nothing, and continued reading. I got to the end of the page before Sirius came in, empty handed and said,

"She wasn't there!" he wailed. Then, he noticed me and screamed, "BOOKWORM! BOOKWORM!BOOKWORM! BOOK-" but he was cut off by Parer screaming,

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING?!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU SAY PLEASE." Sirius said in a singsong sort of yell.

"I'LL SAY PLEASE WHEN PIGS FLY!" Parker yelled back.

They continued to scream at each other for a while until I found a Charm that I thought would do everybody's ears on the train a favor.

"_Silencio," _I muttered under my breath, my wand poking out from the end of my robe's sleeve, pointing right at Parker and Sirius. They instantly fell silent, and James, Peter, and Remus looked around in bewilderment, Parker looked like she was trying to scream, and Sirius looked like he was swearing. I, on the other hand, was busy trying to squelch a smirk, and continued reading my book. The rest of the train ride went by in silence, and I enjoyed the quiet.

When the train finally stopped, it was getting dark. We went out and got into the boats. Somehow, I got stuck in the same boat as Parker and Remus, but figured that I could have gotten off worse, such as being stuck with James, Sirius, or some other annoying person. Remus was looking through a Transfiguration text book that he had with him, and Parker was staring into the lake's dark, murky, waters.

We were told to duck as we passed under a curtain of ivy, and everyone let out an audible gasp. The castle loomed in front of us, standing black against the purple sky that twilight had brought. The stars glowed as white pinpricks in the darkness, and the crescent moon hung off toward the left side of the castle sky. We went up to the front doors of the castle and a witch with a purple pointy hat met us in the Great Hall.

"Hello, I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. I will be sorting you into your school houses tonight. And may I just say, welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she exclaimed. We followed her over to a stool with a beat up old wizard's hat on it. Professor Mcgonagall took a scroll out of her pocket and announced,

"I will now read your names in alphabetical order for you to be sorted."...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE SORTING**

"Addams, Mariah!" A little girl with black hair walked up to the stool, put the hat on her head, and sat down on the stool. She sat there for a moment, then the hat shouted out,

"Hufflepuff!"

About three or four names later...

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. His gray eyes darted around nervously, and he muttered quietly to seemingly himself. He seemed to be arguing with himself. Eventually, the hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

"Brown, Parker!" Parker walked up to the stool and the hat only touched her head for a moment before it shouted out,

"Gryffindor!"

About six or seven names later...

"Evans, Lily!" The redhead that had run into me on the train, walked up to the stool and she looked around nervously, before putting the hat on her head and sitting down. The hat sat on her head for a full minute before it shouted out,

"Gryffindor!"

Ten to twelve names later...

"Lupin, Remus!" The hat shouted out 'Gryffindor' a few moments later. Everybody cheered again, just as they had done for all of the other first years so far.

A bunch of names later...

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter nearly tripped over himself, in trying to get to the stool. He rammed it on his head, and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of the crackling flames from the candles that floated above everybody's heads. Finally, the hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!" I'm not even joking when I say that the hat was an inch above his head when the hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!" James took off the hat, slid off the stool, put the hat on the stool, and walked over to the table where every Gryffindor had gone. He sat down next to Sirius and they shared a smug grin with each other. James tried to say something to Sirius, but then apparently realized that he couldn't talk.

"Russet, Asana!" I walked up to the stool and put the hat on my head. Then a voice started talking in my ear.

"_Lots of brains, lots of brains... but is that enough? Lots of wit... but also some courage... bravery. You think that you're a monster, you worry about hurting other people...How do you feel about Gryffindor?" _In my head, I was thinking; sure, wait yes, Yes! PUT ME IN GRYFFINDOR NOW!

"_Okay then... I don't need to go deaf... better be..._

"Gryffindor!" I took the hat off, and walked over to Remus and Lily, and I sat down between the two of them. Remus leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Nice Charm, by the way. I meant to say that earlier."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, with a smile on my face. Then Lily, having heard what he had said, started staring at me and said,

"Wait, you actually got a Charm right on the first try? I have got to learn how to do that."

About six more names and the ceremony was done...

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table and said,

"Well, here we are, new students and a new year. I know that listening to a long speech is hard to listen to on an empty stomach. So with that, tuck in!" I looked at the older students, and they all looked like they were expecting more from him. But Professor Dumbledore had sat down and was putting food onto his plate. I shrugged and reached over and put some food onto my plate. I looked over at the golden goblet next to my plate, and picked it up, and found that it didn't contain pumpkin juice, but was instead filled with a sticky red liquid. I tasted it and found that it was filled with wolf's blood.

When we were all done with our food, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now that our stomachs are full, I shall begin. Magic is forbidden in the corridors, the Forbidden Forest if forbidden, and stay away from the whomping willow, as it has a tendency to not appreciate company. Now, you all must be tired, so good night!" he said. Everybody stood and all of the Gryffindors followed the two prefects; Malinda Willard, a sixth year, and Jason Russet, a fifth year and one of my _many _older brothers. They lead us up to a portrait of a very fat woman in a very large pink dress. Malinda walked over to the portrait and said,

"This portrait is called the Fat Lady. This portrait leads to the Gryffindor common room. Every week or so, the password changes, but for this week, the password is 'Pig's feet'." When she said 'Pig's feet', the portrait swung forward as if it were on hinges. We filed through and entered a room with plush red sofas, scarlet arm chairs, many low tables for doing school work, and gold colored Persian rugs. Two spiral stair cases led off in different directions. The older student started filing up the staircases. I was about to follow the other girls when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and was not surprised to see Jason standing there. He was grinning at me like a mad man, and was gesturing wildly toward me.

"We can't believe that you made it, baby sis'." he said, lessening his smile a little bit.

"Thanks, big bro'." I said, trying to use less proper words and adapt to the colloquiums that he was using. The sound of thundering footsteps could easily be heard coming from the boy's staircase as my other nine brothers and one very confused looking third year came down. They all rushed over and started just about suffocating me and squeezing the life out of me. I was thankful and the slightly annoyed at who got them to step away from me. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, it looks like somebody started a party and didn't invite us," James said, his voice laced with mock anger. He looked over at Sirius, obviously expecting him to say something to back him up. The raven haired boy started to speak, but quickly found that he still couldn't.

"You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Drake asked, (ah ha! I finally remembered who the third year was. He was Ryan's best friend (Ryan being one of my older brothers, the only one in third year) Ha! Take that memory!).

"No, I didn't! Why do people keep thinking that I had something to do with Black not being able to talk?" I asked _just _a _bit_ to loudly.

"Um... because we know you?" Drake asked.

"Remus doesn't know me, and he thought that I did too!"

"What did I do?" Remus asked, confused.

"Ugh!"I said exasperatedly. I trudged off and walked up the girl's staircase. I went into a room with the names; Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, Parker Brown, and Asana Russet. I walked in and found that my trunk was placed at the foot of a four poster bed with scarlet hangings. I looked over and saw that Parker was in the bed next to mine, and my bed was pushed up against a wall. I changed into proper sleeping clothes, and crawled into bed...

**A/N**

Well, here's chapter two...Hope you liked it. Review please! :~)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

Breakfast was something that most people look forward to, right? Well, not me, because it meant that I would have to spend more time listening to Parker and her constant gabbing. After I had taken the charm off of her and Sirius the night before, and quickly found that I had made a large mistake by doing so. I had found this out no less than five minutes later, when loud whoops of laughter could be heard from the boy's dormitory, followed by Jason yelling at them for being too loud at three o'clock in the morning. And shortly after that, Malinda had come down to our room and told Parker to be quiet. But for the next two hours (by now it was around five in the morning) she had come down every ten minutes to say the same thing. After about the five thousandth time, I got sick of it, and went down to the common room, and slept on a scarlet couch.

Potions was my first class of my first day, and I wasn't looking forward to it, because we shared it with the Hufflepuffs. They weren't the worst people to be around, but there are some Hufflepuffs that I just can't stand for four reasons; 1. They are way too happy and cheerful for me (I'm kind of goth) 2. most of them are people that I don't like to begin with. (Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to you Amos Diggory!) 3. I absolutely _hate _the color yellow, and 4. I don't like things being strict, and from what I hear, you have to be dead precise to get a potion right. And from what I hear, Professor Slughorn is more than a bit off his rocker. But first, I would have to get through breakfast.

I woke up at six the next morning to find Parker and Remus staring at me from a couch facing mine.

"Gah!" I yelped.

"Good, you're awake! We've been waiting here for half an hour. Why did it take you so long to wake up? Why did you sleep down here on a lumpy old couch? And why did you scream?" She asked me in rapid fire. I swear that girl could talk faster than four people put together.

"Well as strange as it seems, I like to get at least a little sleep, and you hadn't shut up at five in the morning, and that was only an hour ago. I slept on the couch because I was tired, and I wanted to sleep. And I screamed because it's a little freaky to wake up and immediately see two people staring at you." I said, trying my best not to sound cranky, but knew that I was failing miserably.

"So what do you want, Parker?" I asked irritably. For once, Parker seemed to be at a loss for words, so Remus stepped in and said,

"James and Sirius were driving me crazy so I came down here to try to get some sleep, I saw you and I went to go find something else to do. Parker came down and saw you as well, saw me, and decided to wait for you to wake up, so we could all do something together. I tried to go down to get breakfast, but she judo flipped me, and put a full body bind curse on me. The only thing that I can move is my mouth," Remus explained. I looked at Parker and my expression must have been somewhere between exasperated and shocked.

"What? I just didn't want any of us to be alone today. Nobody has been real friendly, and I got the impression that neither of you are especially great at making friends." I looked at her, and I could feel my face burning with blush.

"What? For your information, I happen to be terrific at making friend! You don't know me, and you have no right to go around judo flipping people just because you don't feel like being alone!" I said sternly. Then, I got up off of the couch, turned on my heel, and stormed up the stairs to my dorm. _This day was not going as I had hoped..._

I quickly changed into my uniform and brushed my teeth and waist length caramel colored hair. I went out the door onto the staircase and slung my rucksack over my shoulder, and started fiddling with my tie, trying to tie it correctly as I made my way down the stairs, heading for the common room. I kept my eyes focused straight ahead, and made a quick escape via the portrait hole. I almost had time to sigh in relief before I heard Parker yelling after me.

"Hey Asana, wait up!" Foolishly, I stopped and turned toward her, only to get bowled over by Parker, dragging Remus behind her. I landed with a muffled "Umph!" from underneath the two of them.

I made an exasperated growling sound int the back of my throat, and the two of them got off of me quickly. I stood up and dusted off my skirt and straightened my robes.

"Is there a reason why you saw it so fit to knock me over?" I asked, my annoyance making my Irish/Scottish accent become more pronounced.

"We were just wondering where you were going," Parker said.

"I'm going to breakfast, where did you think that I was going? Now, if you'll excuse me-" I said, but I was interrupted by Parker.

"What did we ever do to make you so cross with us? All we've been trying to do is just be friendly toward you, and all you keep doing is yell at us. What is your problem?"

I just stared at her and gaped, nobody had ever talked to me like that before. She had just earned my permanent respect. I grinned and said,

"Look, I'm just nervous about starting here, and I tend to yell when I'm nervous. I'm sorry that I've snapped at you, and there's no excuse for the way that I have been treating you."

"Why are you smiling? I'm mad at you!" Parker said, yelling at me.

"Because I'm impressed that you had the guts to yell at me," I said, still smiling.

"Why would she have to have guts to yell at you?" Remus asked.

"Wait, neither of you guys recognized my last name? I thought that you two were purebloods. You should have been warned about me." I asked.

"Why would we- wait, aren't you a Russet? Aren't they famous for being pureblood vam-" Remus asked before I put my hand over his mouth, grabbed Parker's wrist, and pulled them into an open and obviously unused classroom.

"Would you be quiet! I don't need the whole school finding out what I am!" I yelled at him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Parker asked.

"The Russet family are pureblood vampires. They've been around longer than any other family, magical or otherwise. I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore was stupid enough to let you in!" Remus yelled.

"Stupid enough to let _me _in? What about you? How could he let a werewolf into this school? At least I'm always in control of my actions and my brain! You lose yourself once a month and go on a killing spree!" I yelled at him. I wasn't even sure where all of this anger was coming from, probably from his racist comments.

"Wait, you knew, Asana?" Remus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I could literally smell it on you," I said softly.

"Okay wait a minute. What is going on here?" Parker asked. I had forgotten that she was even there. Remus rounded on her, and I guess we either looked scary, or very angry, or a combination of the two. Either way, she stayed silent.

"Parks, you cannot tell anyone about this, not your parents, not anybody. This is the kind of thing where, if anybody complains about this, we could get kicked out of here faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." I said to her quietly. She nodded in understanding and said,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I wouldn't want to lose my first two friends over something as small as this. Your secrets are safe with me." Then, we walked out of the classroom, knowing that we all had just made our fist true life long friends.

When we got down to breakfast, I was surprised to see just how many students were there. That is until I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7:30. I sat next to Remus and opposite Parker, and sat my bag at my feet. I couldn't believe how much food there was, every breakfast food that I could possibly think of sat on the table. I had just piled my plate high with food, when I realized that Remus and Parker were watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know that _vampires _could eat anything." Remus said in a whisper.

"I can eat anything as long as I have enough blood in my system. I fed yesterday morning, and I shouldn't have to feed again until around the full moon. But I can actually drink as much blood as I want," I explained.

"Oh," Parker said quietly. I was surprised at how well she was handling this. Finding out that two of your friends were monsters couldn't be easy. I still found it difficult to accept that Remus was a werewolf. I looked up when I heard the flutter of wings, and was surprised to see my mother's owl; Dracula, flying toward me with a letter. I read it, not sure what to expect, and then wished that I hadn't.

_Dear Asana,_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor! I'm so proud of you for following in your brother's footsteps. You had better get good grades, and don't drain anybody important. See you at Christmas!_

_Best wishes,_

_Queen Angelica_

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the letter. Of course she would compare me to my brothers. Remus saw me scowling and looked concerned.

"What's wrong Asana?" he asked.

"Nothing, my _dear _mother just knows how to get under my skin. It's totally normal. I'll get over it in a little while." I said, knowing that I sounded annoyed.

"Okay, well if you need us, we're right here." Parker said, looking from Remus to me and back. I grinned and said nothing. I was just happy that my friends were already there for me, even after I had treated them so badly. I smiled and shook my head, crumpling up the letter and stuffing it into my bag. We sat there and ate until we were sure that we were going to burst.

Suddenly, Parker looked at me and asked,

"Hey, Asana, what class do you have first?"

"Transfiguration, you?" I asked Remus.

"The same, what about you, Parker?" Remus asked.

"Transfiguration. We should get going, class starts in twenty minutes." Parker said, looking at her watch. We all checked our bags, making sure that we had all of the stuff that we would need until we got a break at lunch. We stood and went off to the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Just to let you know, sorry if this chapter makes no sense at all, but I hit my head pretty hard today, and my head still really hurts. So sorry! :~)!

CHAPTER FOUR

TRANSFIGURATION

The three of us walked over to the Transfiguration classroom, and Parker and I sat down at a table, and Remus sat behind us with Peter Pettigrew. At the table next to them sat James Potter and Sirius Black. Professor Mcgonagall came striding into the classroom. She walked up to the blackboard at the front of the classroom and waved her wand, making fancy cursive writing appear and spell out _Professor Mcgonagall _on it.

"Hello class. As you all should know by now, my name is Professor Mcgonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress. I expect you all to cooperate and behave well. If so, then class will be more fun. If you misbehave, I will be forced to punish you. Is that clear?" she asked, watching us all like a hawk. I could see and feel everybody near me squirming under her fierce gray/green eyes.

The lesson continued on for an hour, then we were let go to go to Charms. Once again, I sat down next to Parker, and Remus sat down behind us. Then the Professor came in, and I could feel Parker shaking with silent laughter. Professor Flitwick was a man that was at most four feet tall. He had short dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. When he spoke, it came out as a high pitched squeak.

"Hello, students, and welcome to Charms!" he said, and I could feel myself start to snicker. After that opening statement, he lapsed into a half hour long explanation about why Charms was the most important element of magic. After the first five minutes, I could feel myself starting to tune it out, and I started daydreaming. That is until he was about ten minutes in and I heard the words; pop quiz, write down, and notes. Then I snapped out of it, and grabbed a piece of parchment and an eagle feather quill, and my bottle of self correcting ink. I dipped the quill in and started rapidly taking notes. I looked over and saw that Parker was staring dreamily out of the windows. I sighed and elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Huh?" she asked dreamily.

"There's going to be a pop quiz on this lecture. Take notes!" I whispered urgently. She nodded and pulled her stuff toward her. She snapped her finger quietly, and her poison green quill started taking notes for her, and she went back to staring out the window. I made an exasperated growling sound in the back of my throat, but it didn't affect her the same way it had earlier that morning, seeing as she continued to stare out the window.

"After it's discovery in 842 a.d., Charms had been a large part of the magical world-" I heard him say in his high pitched voice. I looked at my watch and sighed, twenty more minutes and then I would be free to listen to anything but the sound of this man's high pitched voice, it was giving me a headache. As a vampire, my senses are heightened, and every sound is sharper. His voice literally made my ears feel like they were being punctured by little pointy things. It was agonizing.

"Parker," I whispered nudging her with my elbow again.

"What?" she asked.

"Please take notes for me, I can't take his voice any more!" I whispered urgently. I could tell that my face was contorted in pain. I knew that I was cringing, and my fingers were crawling toward my ears, to cover them in the hopes that I wouldn't have to listen to his voice any more.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll give you my notes, and you can copy them." she said, turning again. I raised my hand, and cringed again.

"Excuse me, Professor? May I please go to Madam Pomfrey, my head hurts?" I asked.

"Yes, you may go. Mr. Lupin, would you please go with Miss Russet to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. I wondered why I had to have an escort, but knew that I would have to accept it. We both stood, and went toward the door, our bags slung over our shoulders. Once we were out in the hall, Remus looked at me and asked,

"I thought that _vampires _couldn't get hurt or sick. Why do you have a headache?"

"Since I'm a vampire, my senses are heightened, so my hearing is sharper than anything else in the world. And his voice is really high, and it feels like sharp things are being thrust into my ears. It makes me feel like my brain is about to explode." I explained, trying to get as far away from that classroom as I could.

"If you can't sit there through class, then how are you going to pass Charms?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I guess that I could ask him if it would be okay if I stuffed cotton ball in my ears. Then maybe it would muffle the noise enough." I said, sighing and shrugging.

"Do you think that would work?" he asked.

"I sure hope so, or else I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this." I said, sadly. By this time, I could see the large wooden doors that led to the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks, Rem." I said, pushing the doors open and stepping inside.

"Hey, it's no problem. Anytime you need help, just ask." he said, his lips quirking into a small smile.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted. I saw her large bustling figure coming toward us.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"I have a headache. Is there anything that you can do?" I asked, as nicely as I could, considering that I was lucky not to be in a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Oh, yes honey, I think that I have something _special_ for you." she said, shooting a glance at Remus.

"It's okay, we already know about each other." I said.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"Oh, okay then. Asana, just step over to a bed and sit down, and I'll get you some _blood." _she said quietly. Remus and I walked over to the nearest bed, and we both sat down.

"So why is she going to give you blood?" he asked me.

"Well, blood is sort of like an incredibly fast acting healing spell, but it also keeps me alive. If I never ate food again, for the rest of my just about immortal life, it wouldn't matter. But if I had to go without blood for over a month, then I would mummify, and would stay that way, in constant, excruciating pain, until I got blood." I explained. I could hear Remus swallow nervously, and I smirked.

"Yeah, it sucks." I said, smiling.

"And kind of disgusting. You have to drink blood? Human, or can you survive on animal blood?" he asked.

"I can live on animal blood, but I'd be stronger if I drink human blood. And frankly, I enjoy human blood more." I explained. I could see that this didn't do anything to make him any more comfortable.

"Sorry, I know that this sounds extremely disgusting, but I don't know a better way to explain this." I said, apologetically.

"No, it's okay, it's just a little hard to think about a girl having to go through all of this." Remus said, flashing me an embarrassed grin.

"Meh, you get used to it. I've never known any different, so I don't really notice it, you know?" I asked. He nodded, and I saw Madam Pomfrey coming toward us with a goblet of sticky red liquid.

"Here you go, honey. You can leave when you feel better," she said, handing me the cup, and walking away.

"Okay!" I shouted. I sighed, and brought the cup up to my lips. The second that the first drop of blood hit my lips, I could tell that my vampire side was coming out. I could feel my canine teeth elongating into fangs, and I could feel a tingling sensation around my eyes, telling me that inky black vanes were coming up to the surface. And I knew from past hunting trips with my brothers, that my eyes (whites and all) would be turning black within a few seconds. I hungrily drained the cup, and growled when it was empty. When I realized what was happening, I quickly tried to regain control. I heard Remus gasp, and knew that it probably wasn't all that nice to look at, my lips and fangs stained dark red with blood, my eyes turned as black as coal, and inky vanes circling them. I shook my head to clear it, and felt myself regaining control.

"Um... Sorry about that. Blood tends to do that to me, and I had hoped that nobody would ever have to see that." I said quietly, looking down at the now empty cup.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we all have our crosses to bare." Remus said, giving me a small smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up. My headache was gone, and I felt as if I could carry Hogwarts to the ends of the Earth.

"Yeah, if you are," he said, standing up next to me. We pulled our bags onto our shoulders, and walked out together.

"What do we have next?" I asked, not wanting to have to dig through my bag, knowing that, with my luck, it would probably be at the very bottom, crumpled and torn. He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket, and looked at it for a moment. By now it was 11:15.

"We have free time until 11:30, and then lunch break until 1:00. After that we have Herbology for an hour, then we have potions for two hours, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts for an hour and a half. And then dinner. After that we have free time until curfew. Did that answer your question?" he asked. I was trying to do the math in my head, but quickly found myself confused, so I went to my hands.

"So we have about an hour and fifteen minutes, give or take?" I asked.

"Yeah, somewhere around there." he said, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"So where do you think everybody is? Should we go to the common room, the Great Hall, or should we part ways here and go do our own thing?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Well, in the time that it would take for us to get to the common room, lunch would have started. But if we go straight there, we'll have to wait a few minutes." he said, walking toward the Great Hall.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to get to lunch early, to get a spot and study for a little bit. You okay with that?" he asked. I nodded, and we set off for the Great Hall.

We found the Great Hall completely empty, so we went over to a table covered in a scarlet and gold silk table cloth, and sat down near the doors.

"So how long do you think that it will take Parker to realize where we are?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled out his Charms textbook.

"I don't know. About a half hour or so." he said, beginning to read the first page. I pulled out my potions book and started to read the first page, knowing that I would probably need it...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

Well, here's chapter five! Please read/review! :~)!

CHAPTER FIVE

Eventually, Parker came in, accompanied by Sirius, James, and Peter, and the red head witch that we shared a dorm with, Lily Evans. They all made their way over to us, and sat down.

"New friends of yours I presume?" I asked Parker, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys sort of ditched me, so I started talking to them, and Lily just kind of came along. Next thing I knew, we were all talking, and then we were walking down here, and then we were here." Parker said, shrugging, and loading her plate with food.

"Hey, you don't mind us crashing your party, do you Russet?"James asked cockily. I scowled at him and went to try to talk to Remus, but he was talking to the other three boys, and when I turned to Parker, she was talking to Lily and a girl that I recognized from the sorting as Alice Cornell. I sighed, picked up my bag, and walked out into the hallway that led to the Gryffindor common room.

I said the password, and walked straight up to the dorm. I quickly made my way over to the bookshelf that hung over the headboard of my bed. I put my Transfiguration and Charms books on the shelf, and grabbed my Potions, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. I put the books in my bag, and left again, going down to the hallway that lead to the Great Hall, and went over to one of the circular windows that were set into the walls. Small tables were set near the windows, and I was left wondering where the chairs were. I shrugged, and went over to a window, and sat in it. I put my bag down on the table closest to the window that I sat in, and pulled out my Potions book again. I began reading and found that I could actually understand terms like; boil, stir, and simmer. I hadn't expected to understand any, so me understanding that much, was a surprise. I sat there reading until 1:00. I looked at my schedule and sighed.

I put my book and schedule back in my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I started walking toward the big wooden doors that were now open, and went outside.

"Hey, Asana, wait up!" I heard Parker shout. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. She was still running when she crashed into me again, and we were back on the ground.

"Parker?" I asked.

"Yes, Asana?" she asked.

"Why is it that whenever I'm in front of you, you wind up on top of me?" I asked. I could feel her shrugging against my stomach, and I suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." she said, laying down so that she could be more comfortable. I sighed, and pushed her into the dirt next to me, stood up, and brushed off my skirt. I bent over to pick up my bag from where it had fallen, and felt myself being pushed toward the mud. I put my arms out to stop myself, and wound up doing a somersault before I could stop myself. I whirled around to see who had pushed me, and saw a head of silvery blond hair, belonging to a person wearing green robes.

"Malfoy, why?" I asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Because it was fun, why else?" he said, giving me a smile that made my skin crawl. He turned and walked off with a few of his Slytherin friends. I sighed and gave Parker my hand, and pulled her up.

"Okay children, put you bags under the table, and take a sprig of the plant on your table." said Professor Sprout, a twenty something plump witch in mud smeared green robes. I recognized the plant and I wasn't about to touch it.

"The plant that you are all holding, is called vervain. Vervain is one of the best ways to repel a vampire. It burns them if they touch it, and if you can get it into their heart, it will kill them. If a witch or mortal or anything were to put vervain in a drink or food, and consumed it, if a vampire were to drink your blood, it would cause them to become very sick and very weak. Any questions?" she asked. I was busy trying to keep myself from shaking with fear to ask any questions. Parker was standing next to me, and she turned toward me, her face as pale as a sheet.

"Why is she teaching us about this? Does she know about you?" she asked me.

"Yes, all of the teachers know about me. But then again, what self respecting wizard wouldn't know about the Russet vampires?" I asked, sourly.

"The other plant that is on your table, is called wolf's bane. Can anybody tell me what that is?" asked Professor Sprout. I flicked my gaze over to Remus, and saw that he was pale and shaking as well. The only thoughts running through my mind were, _Is professor Sprout trying to out us or something? Giving __a__ student this kind of knowledge could kill Remus or I or any of my brothers... _

"Yes, Miss Evans?" said Professor Sprout.

"Wolf's bane is much like vervain, except that it only works on werewolfs," she said. I looked over at the small red head witch and knew that something weird was going on. She was standing next to the same greasy haired boy that I had seen her with on the train. I thought that his name was Severus Snape but I wasn't really sure, a lot of people had been sorted the night prior. Looking at is robes, I knew that he was a Slytherin, which was odd, because I could already see that the older Gryffindor students encouraged arguments with the Slytherin students, and the Slytherins encouraged it as well. That left me wondering why the two of them seemed to be getting along with each other.

"Yes, very good Miss Evans, five points for Gryffindor."she said cheerfully. After that, she lapsed into a twenty minute long lecture about the two plants, and why they were very useful things to have handy. I would look at Remus every now and then, to make sure that he hadn't passed out or anything, and saw that at times, he was getting pretty close, and I wasn't doing much better.

Professor Sprout continued to quiz the class on the two plants for the rest of the twenty minutes that we had class, and I raised my hand a few times, but only on the questions about wolf's bane, and Remus did the same for vervain. When we were finally let go, I just about ran out of there. Parker caught up to me quickly, and we walked together to Potions.

"Are you ready for Potions?" Parker asked me, as we followed a long stream of assorted first years to the dungeons.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, sighing. We walked into the classroom, and sat down at a table in the back of the room. Remus and Peter sat down at the table next to us, and James and Sirius sat down next to them. Lily and Alice sat in front of us, and Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald sat down next to them, and in front of Remus and Peter.

"Why do you think that Professor Sprout would give a lesson like that, never mind that it was our first Herbology lesson ever!" Remus asked me in an urgent whisper.

"I don't know, maybe she has something against werewolves and vampires. Or maybe she just wanted to make us squirm, I don't know, and I don't like it," I said. That was when Professor Slughorn came into the room. He waddled over to the desk at the front of the room, and sat down in a high back chair. He smoothed out his mustache and cleared his throat.

"Hello, children, my name is Potions Master and I am the Professor Slughorn here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, that's not right, my name is Professor Slughorn, and I am the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. Yes, that's right." he said, bustling around the front of the classroom. I groaned as quietly as I could, but I could hear Parker chuckle softly.

"Well, students, do any of you know what this is?" he asked, holding up a clear vial of amber liquid.

"Yes, Miss MacDonald?" he said, calling on the small auburn haired girl near me.

"That's Pepper Up Potion," she said, looking nervous.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor!" he said excitedly. Then, he started to explain what it did, how it was useful, and how to make it. And then he said that for the next hour, we would be making it.

Everybody got out the required ingredients, and put them in their cauldrons. If anybody was talking at all, they were whispering about the potion, not about anything else, and that amazed me. I knew that I couldn't concentrate that hard, even if my life depended on it.

When we finally got out of Potions, Parker and I made our way over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. A young looking man with strawberry blond hair and sparkling blue eyes greeted us with a pearly white smile.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Stevenson. Please come inside and sit down anywhere." he said in a deep voice. We went over to a table at the front of the classroom. Within ten minutes, twenty other students had come in and sat down at tables around us. Then, Professor Stevenson came into the room and went to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, today we'll be starting with the defense spell, _Expelliarmus_. Now, repeat after me, _Expelliarmus_." he said. The class repeated, and he took his wand out of his pocket.

"Okay, I will now take a volunteer from the audience, anyone, anyone?" he asked. Along with five other people, I raised my hand.

"Hmm... Miss Russet! Please come up to the front of the classroom. I stood up, grabbed my wand from where it had been on the table, and walked over to stand across from him.

"Okay sweetie, just raise your wand as if you were about to put a spell on me, okay? And then I'll use the spell on you. But it won't hurt, okay?" he asked. I nodded and raised my wand. He yelled the spell, and my wand flew toward him, and he caught it with his other hand.

"See, that didn't hurt you, did it?" he asked. I could feel my temper rising. I got enough of this babying crap from my older brothers, and I wasn't about to take it from him.

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself, and I don't need you going easy on me!" I yelled at him, and I could feel my face burning from my rising level of anger.

"Miss Russet, go to Professor Dumbledore." he said, pointing with a stiff arm toward the door. I growled from deep in my throat, and stalked over to my desk. I grabbed my bag and started to go out the door when I heard somebody yell out,

"Yeah, that's right, Russet! You tell him what for!" I looked around and saw that Sirius had been the one that had yelled out.

"Mr. Black, you can go with Miss Russet to see Professor Dumbledore. Good bye," said Professor Stevenson. I could hear him grumbling as he got his bag and wand. He made his way over to me, and we walked out together.

"I guess we were never properly introduced, I'm Sirius Black, and you are?" he asked, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

"I'm Asana Russet," I said, giving him a small curtsey.

"Nice to meet you Asana," he said.

"Likewise," I said.

"So why did you yell at him like that? I mean, so what, he went easy on you, but from what I hear, he does that with every witch." he asked.

"Well, I have ten older brothers, and they do the exact same thing, but even more so. And I _hate _it. So, I snapped. I'm sorry that you got in trouble because of me." I explained.

"Hey, it's no problem. Damsels in distress are my specialty." he said, put tensed quickly when he realized what he had said.

"Yeah, and I get more than enough of the damsels in distress stuff to last me my whole life." I said, sourly.

"Hey, sorry if I hit a nerve there, I didn't mean to," he said, looking at me with his sad looking gray eyes.

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it," I said, walking briskly toward the large griffin statue that stood guard at the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know what the password is?" Sirius asked. I listened hard to what was going on in his office. I heard the words; sugar quills, and thought that they might be the password.

"Sugar quills," I said to the statue.

"You may enter," it said to me, twisting to the left to reveal a winding staircase.

"After you," I said, giving Sirius a mock bow.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. He stepped onto the staircase and it started spiraling upward. I jumped on, and it brought us up to a large opening in the wall, that opened into a large room, with an ancient looking man with a long silver beard and half moon shaped spectacles sitting behind a grand looking wooden desk.

"Hello children, please sit down." he said, waving his arm at two chairs that sat in front of his desk. We sat down and he leaned forward.

"Would either of you like to tell me why you're here?" he asked, kindly. Sirius and I looked at each other, and a silent agreement passed between us.

"It's my fault Headmaster," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well... we were in Defense class, and the Professor was going easy on me, and I didn't want him too, so I yelled at him, and he told me to come here. Sirius tried to defend me, and he got sent here as well," I said, not wanting Sirius to get in more trouble because of what he had actually yelled out. But, I actually appreciated it more than if he _had _defended me.

"Okay. Well Miss Russet, you will get one detention for yelling at a teacher, Mr. Black, you will be let off with a warning. Don't let me see you back here again," he said, smiling at us.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius said, standing up and picking his bag off of the floor.

"Yes, sir," I said. I picked up my bag and was about to follow Sirius when Professor Dumbledore called out,

"Actually, I would like to talk to Miss Russet for a moment. Mr. Black, you may wait outside." Not quite sure what this was about, I sat back down, and I heard the stairs take Sirius back down.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked uncertainly.

"How are you doing so far? Any problems?" he asked.

"Well, I had to get out of Professor Flitwicks' class, his voice made my head hurt, no disrespect intended. But other than that, today has been fine. Why?" I asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to worry about all of my students. As for your problem, your brothers all have the same problem. What would you like to do about it?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to try putting cotton balls in my ears, but if anybody saw that, I might run into problems. What do my brothers do about it?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, at first, they did the same thing as you were thing about doing, but then they each slowly figured out that yes, it would muffle the sound, but it's the pitch that's the problem, not the volume, correct?" When I nodded, he continued,

"Well, then your oldest brothers; Trent and Timmy created a spell specifically for this problem. I believe that it is called _Kreanne, _it will make you think that his voice is deeper than it actually is, and if you cast it on him, then it will work until you take it off of him. But it will only work for you, otherwise we wouldn't be having this problem now. The next time that you see him, place the spell on him, and you shouldn't have any problems.

"Mr. Black will be wondering what is taking you so long, you had better go and catch up with him. Good bye, Miss Russet." he said, standing up. I picked up my bag, and this time he didn't stop me when I went to leave. I stepped onto the staircase and went down to the bottom.

"So what did he want?" Sirius asked when I stepped off of the staircase.

"Noting important." I said, walking toward the Gryffindor house.

"Why did you take the blame for me? I didn't defend you in the slightest, I was encouraging you." he asked.

"I felt bad, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble at all if I hadn't yelled at him. I don't mind, I was probably going to get a detention anyway." I said, stepping through the portrait hole. I walked up to my dorm, I went in and dumped my bag on my bed. Then I went down to the Great Hall to find Parker and Remus...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

I only realized after I posted it, that chapter 5 didn't have a title, so sorry about that! But, I couldn't some up with anything! So deal with it. With my updating, I'm not going to be working on a schedule, because I would probably forget about it pretty quickly, so I'll just try to update as often as I can, and hope for the best. Sorry for the long wait, (Okay I realize that the waits between my updates and other peoples updates can vary by a couple of months, so waiting for me to update isn't so bad), but I had a severe case of writer's block. And with that, here's chapter 6! Please read/review! :~)!

CHAPTER 6

CHRISTMAS

It seemed that the first four months of school passed more quickly then they actually had. Over that period of time, I had become close friends with my dorm mates, and it seemed like Remus was getting closer to James, Sirius, and Peter. Since the four had become friends, a lot of odd pranks had started happening, and the four of them were almost always the cause.

After I had had a talk with Professor Dumbledore, it seemed like all of my major problems went away. I mean yeah sure, I still was a vampire, but that wasn't anything new, I had been living with that for eleven years. But a new problem would be coming up within the next few days, Christmas was coming up, and that meant that I would be going home and spend it with my family, and when I say my family, I mean my whole family, brothers, parents and all. By now I had gotten used to being around girls all the time, so having to acclimate to ten boys would probably take a while. And in the mean time, it would probably result in a lot of yelling as well.

"Hey, Asana, are you going home for the holidays or are you staying here?" Lily Evans asked me.

"I wish that I could stay here, but I have to do a traditional family Christmas. Ugh!" I said, groaning for emphasis.

"At least your older siblings still like you, after they found out what you are, mine hates me," Lily said sadly.

"My brothers are all exactly like me, you can take a few if you want, I won't miss them," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" she asked, equally sarcastic. I rolled my eyes at her, and she giggled.

"Knock, knock, is everybody descent?" a voice asked, the speaker hidden behind the partially opened door.

"Yep!" Mary MacDonald yelled out. Parker strolled in, hands in her jean's pockets.

"You packing already?" she asked me.

"Afraid so, you won't be seeing me for all of Christmas break." I said, and then started fake crying into her shoulder.

"Aw, no need to cry, you'll be back before you know it. And beside, I've met your brothers, and they're not that bad." she said, rolling her eyes at me, and pushing me off.

"You wouldn't be saying that if they all looked almost exactly like you, and you had to spent two weeks with them!" I wailed out. It was true, we were all tall, abnormally skinny (because we didn't have to eat anything, and we never did) they all have the same caramel colored hair that I have, the same pale skin, freckles, and same freaky eyes. Well, some people called them freaky, but they were my favorite physical trait.

If you knew what you were looking for, you would be able to tell that my whole family are vampires, even if you had never heard of us before. My eyes, along with all of my brothers' eyes are almond shaped and mostly cobalt, but there's a golden ring around my pupil, and an emerald ring around the outside of my iris. The gold is the giveaway. But I like them anyway, they're unique.

"Hey, how come I've never met any of your brothers?" Marlene asked.

"Our male prefect is one of them. One of the Chasers on our Quiditch team is one of them, and eight others are running around here somewhere, trust me, you've met at least one of them by now." I said, flopping down on my bed.

By the time I had been on the train for a second, I was wishing that I hadn't payed attention to the letters that my mother had sent me, and had just stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break. I was in a compartment with Billy (2nd year), Ryan (3rd year), Derek (3rd year), and Kyle Russet (4th year), the four youngest of my older brothers.

"So Asana, looking forward to seeing our _dear _parents?" Kyle asked sarcastically. Instead of answering, I just snorted.

"Thought not." Billy said, looking at Ryan, who hadn't said anything so far.

"You okay, Ryan?" Billy asked. He gave a halfhearted shrug, and went back to staring out the window.

"I think somebody misses his girlfriend," Derek taunted. Ryan snapped out of it with the smart retort of,

"What are you talking about, I don't have a girlfriend!" We all raised our eyebrows at him, and his shoulders slumped.

"Okay, fine, I have a girlfriend, what's the big deal?" he asked, glaring at us.

"Who is she, who is she, who is she?" I asked, excitedly.

"Dorcas Meadows, she's a Hufflepuff third year." he said, getting a dreamy eyed expression on his face.

"Aw... Our little Ryan has grown up," Kyle said. Ryan growled and launched himself at Kyle. A strangled squeak came from Kyle and Ryan sat on is stomach.

"Take it back! Take-it-back! Oof!" Ryan yelled as Kyle pinned him on the floor.

"Ha! Got you!" Kyle yelled.

"Okay, I give up. Let me up!" Ryan yelled. Kyle stood up and offered Ryan his hand. He pulled Ryan up, and the two of them sat down on the bench again.

After four hours, we were at Kings Cross Station. I looked around and eventually found Jason (5th year), Cyrus (5th year), Josh (6th year), Erik (6th year), Timmy (7th year), and Trent (7th year), all clustered together near the entrance. The five of us walked over to them and we walked out into the muggle world. We dragged our trunks behind us, and walked until we came to a dark alley.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Trent asked.

"For what?" Billy asked.

"Side along apparation, what else?" asked Timmy. Half of my brothers went to stand next to Trent, and the other half stood next to Timmy. I walked over to Timmy, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. I grabbed hold of somebody, that would eventually lead to either Timmy or Trent. After a few minutes, the world stopped spinning, and I found myself facing my home.

My 'home' is actually a castle that rivals Hogwarts in size. But it's nothing like Hogwarts. The castle is home to over a thousand vampires, all belonging to the Russet vampire clan, well they belonged to _a_ vampire clan, but the name changed with whoever was in charge, and at the moment, it was my family. The castle was made out of a stone that shone pure black. Four guard towers stood at the cardinal directions, with somebody in them at all time. Vampires regularly patrolled the grounds, and the inside of the castle.

We walked over to the large wooden doors and Cyrus knocked loudly on the doors.

"Who goes there?" yelled a booming voice.

"Prince Cyrus and siblings," he said, his vampire side visibly coming out.

"So sorry, sir." said the guard, opening the door, and bowing to us deeply.

"See that it doesn't happen again," he said, briskly walking through the doors, and heading off toward a large staircase that led to the lower levels. My brothers and I all split up, each going to our rooms. I grasped the handle on my trunk more firmly, and started the long walk of dragging it up five flights of stairs. I dragged it down a hallway that seemed to go on for miles, but in reality, it was only half a mile long, and my room was all the way at the very end of the hall. I pulled it down, and pushed open my bedroom door. The trunk was then pushed over to the foot of my bed where I opened it and started searching for a book to read. I pulled out my History of Magic text book, and flipped it open. _Am I __really that bored? _I thought to myself, and realized that the sad truth was yes, I was that bored. If I had only been here for twenty minutes, what would two weeks be like? In all honesty, I didn't really want to think about it. I flopped down on my back and started reading about some goblin war.

I stayed like that all day, and had read at least half of the book. I looked around quickly to see if it was still there, and I smiled when I saw it. I threw the book on the bed, stretched, and walked over to my bookshelf. I reached out and picked up the bottle of blood that acted as a bookend. I unscrewed the lid and took a quick drink. I always kept a little in my room in case I didn't feel like seeing anybody. I had once stayed in my room for three months before one of my brothers told King Fortesque. But that wasn't something that I wanted to repeat anytime soon. I had been lonely.

I stood up, and walked out of the room, and up to the highest point of the castle, Look Out Point. No lookouts actually used it, but that was what I called it, because you could look out and see for miles. But, that was also where the owls were. I walked over to one of the twenty pure black owls that resided in Look Out Point, and picked one called Ivy. I carried her back down to my room which was about an hour long walk, and settled down at the desk in the far corner of my room. I dug around it the desk's drawers until I found a piece of paper, a well of ink, and my last goose quill. I dipped the quill and began to write a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey, just thought that I should tell you that so far, my Christmas break absolutely sucks. Please tell me about yours when you get around to it, I would love anything to distract me from this retched place. _

_Please write back soon,_

_wishing you well,_

_Asana_

I folded up the letter, tied it to Ivy's leg, and said,

"Bring this to Remus Lupin." She tilted her head as if to say, 'Really, you expect me to do this on an empty stomach?'. I growled at her and let my vampire side come out. Her wings twitched nervously, and she hopped out of my hands, and flew out of my open window. I sighed, hoping that the temperamental owl would bring the letter to its intended recipient. I sighed and went back to my book

The next couple of days went by painfully slowly. I stayed in my room all the time, and only came out once to get more blood. I was almost thinking that I could get through Christmas, but I found myself realizing that I could not have been more wrong.

All thirteen of us were seated in Queen Angelica's private sitting room, a large Christmas tree sat in the corner, looking forlorn and abandoned. Presents were strewn about on couches and on the table, wrapped in plain black paper. They were piled accordingly to who they went to. Mine was the biggest, and I knew why, too. I was going to be the queen one day, and the vampires in the clan were hoping that I would go easy on them. My brothers, however, were not needed, as the throne was passed down through the females of the family, hence why I had so many siblings.

My brothers starting opening their presents slowly, but I couldn't bring myself to open them. Knowing my mother, she probably had given me something that I would hate, a new tunic or five, some kind of formal stationary, a new crown, or Merlin knows what else. From my father, I probably would would be given some books that I already had, or accidentally give me something that was actually meant for my brothers (that had happened a few times before). From my brothers, I would probably get something that I actually wanted. After I had opened a few presents, my suspions were confirmed.

Queen Angelica: a new silver tunic, and a crown cleaning kit

King Fortesque: a copy of to Kill a Mockingbird (which I had gotten last year from him) and a broom servicing kit (which had been meant for Trent, as he was star seeker for our house team.)

Timmy: a wide assortment of Honeydukes best chocolate

Trent: a new copy of a Tale of Two Cities (seeing as my old was destroyed)

Erik: a large package of sugar quills

Josh: A package of chocolate frogs

Cyrus: an enchanted journal that could only be opened by the heir to the throne of my mother and a brand new eagle quill, with self correcting ink

Jason: a book of riddles (I loved riddles, a _lot_)

Kyle: a pair of muggle clothes (my mother hated it when I wore them, but I almost always wore them)

Derek: a sketchpad, charcoal, colored pencils, and paint

Ryan: a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_

Billy: a set of wizard chess

I was happy with what my brothers had given me, and in all honesty, the tunic that my mother had given me was one of the most exquisite that I had ever seen. After we had moved our gifts to our various rooms, I stayed, and was surprised to see Ivy sitting on my open window sill. And I was more surprised to see that she had a note tied to her leg. I walked over to the window, let her in, and untied the letter, reading it quickly.

_Dear Asana,_

_I'm sorry to hear that your Christmas break had 'sucked' as you put it. I guess my break has been going okay. On New Year's Eve, I'm going over to James' house for a huge party. I hope you come, or else it will just be Parker, Peter, Sirius, James, and I, because frankly, I don't know how much of James and Sirius I can take without some person's sanity. So I hope you can come. _

_I wrote to Parker and she said that she was doing well (aside from a small fire that was caused by some accidental magic on her little brother's part), and she told me to tell you that you had better be at that party or else. I swear those are her words not mine. _

_Please write back soon,_

_Remus_

I smiled at the last bit, that was my Parker alright. I sighed and realized just how badly I missed my friends, even the Marauders, as the student body was now calling Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. Remus had always been one of my best friends, but his three friends could drive a person crazy. They seemed to have no problem making Lily go nuts (James had tried to ask her out a few times, but she always rejected him). I was about to sit down and write him back when there was a tapping at my window. I looked over and saw a tawny barn owl flapping his wings madly, trying to get my attention. I jumped up and let it in. It flapped over to my bed, stuck out it's leg which had a note attached to it, and waited for me to take it off. I read it quickly and couldn't have been more shocked.

_Dear Asana,_

_Hello! Happy Christmas to you and your family. Okay, now that we have the formalities out of the way, let's just get to the point already. As you have probably heard by now, my family is having a big New Year's Eve party at our home, and when I mentioned you to my parents (accidentally)they told me to invite you. So I hope that you can come. The dress is formal, so for you that means a dress, jewelry, etc. _

_Please respond with your answer by December 29th._

_Sincerely,_

_James C. Potter_

I dropped the letter and ran up to floor five and ran to Trent's room, hoping to find him there. I gues my luck was going good for now, because he was there.

"Hey, Trent, do you think you could cast a patronus and send it to mother, asking if I can go to the Potter's New Year's Eve party?" I asked. He nodded and shouted,

"_Expecto Protronum!" _A cloud of silver mist poured out of his wand and took the shape of a scarlet macaw. He repeated the message to the bird, and it took off. A few moments later, my mother's tiger came into the room and started speaking.

"Yes, you may go, but remember your manners. Come back when it's over." Once it was finished, it disappeared.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking down at me with amusement written all over his face.

"Yes, can you please send one to James Potter, telling him that I'll be there." I said, quavering with excitement. He repeated the process. Eventually, a lion popped up and said in a deep voice,

"Alright, Miss Russet, see you in six days." I guessed that it was Mr. Potter who had sent the lion.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up and down like a crazy person, but I didn't care, I was getting out of the musty old castle, and I was seeing my friends for the first time in over a week, the longest I had gone since I had met them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Okay, I guess that it's time for me to thank Livestrong617 for reviewing every chapter so far. She's been with me since the beginning, and she was one of the first people to read/review my story, and I just wanted to say thanks.

Other people that I would like to say thanks to are:

.Rebellious

shadowkitten11

.

the 4 guests who have read/reviewed my story

kate

anon

Thank you all for reviewing! And now that we're done with the thank you's, here's chapter seven!

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE PARTY

December 31st came too slowly for me. The time between my response and the party, seemed to pass by slower than time actually did. But eventually, it came.

The day after the patronus from James' father arrived, I had gotten a letter saying the time that I had to be there, and that the fireplace in my bedroom had been connected to the Floo network. Personally, I _hated _the Floo, it made me feel nauseous, and seeing as I'm a vampire and I never get sick, and since I was born a vampire, it's a totally foreign concept to me.

By the time I had to leave, I was literally shaking with excitement. I couldn't wait to see Remus and Parker again, even if it meant that I would also have to spend some time with James, Sirius, and Peter. They weren't _bad _people, we just traveled in different circles, and weren't forced to interact with one another all that often. But, they seemed like the kind of people that I would be able to get along with easily.

I sat in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with my hair, and eventually settled on just leaving it down. It was too long and it took forever to do. I was wearing a blue dress that fell just above my knees, and had little designs sewn on in a slightly darker thread. A thin strap went from one side of the dress to the other, going around the back of my neck. An onyx pendant set in silver sat on a long silver chain around my neck, and a simple silver ring sat on my right ring finger. I looked into the mirror and sighed thinking _this is as good as it's going to get._ I looked at the large clock on the wall next to my bed and saw that it was 6:25. I walked over to the mantle of the fireplace, threw a pinch of green powder into the flames, and stepped into the now green flames.

"Potter Mansion!" I shouted. I started spinning and closed my eyes, hoping that it would be over soon. And unfortunately, it wasn't over nearly fast enough. I was holding onto my stomach out of reflex, and knew that this would put me in a bad mood for some part of the party.

When the spinning finally stopped, I stepped out of a grand white marble fireplace, and onto a plush white carpet that made my black ballet flats stand out in sharp contrast. Some of the walls were painted scarlet, while others were painted a nice beige color. A large Christmas tree stood in a far corner, decorated with red and gold garland, and sparkling ornaments. Elegant looking couches were being sat upon by witches and wizards of all ages, all wearing either a dress, a muggle suit, or formal wizard robes. I looked around and was relieved to quickly find a failure head of brown hair.

I walked up behind my friend, tapped them on their shoulder, and stood there, waiting for them to turn around.

"Asana? What are ya doing here?" Parker asked me, looking bewildered.

"What? I'm not allowed to come to a party?" I asked, mock hurt evident in my voice.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know what I mean. I just wasn't expecting you to be here." she said, looking around frantically.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wasn't expecting to see you here," she said. She shook her head and reached over to hug me, and I hugged her back.

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked.

"It was okay, I guess. My parents took me to Spain, how was your Christmas?" she asked. I could feel my face frowning.

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, that bad." I said, sighing.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but it's time for you to move on, no?" she asked, smiling. I smiled back at her. That was when I heard somebody shout out my name.

"ASANA!" I whirled around and was knocked over by something.

"Ugh!" I grunted. I looked up and noticed that I seemed to be at the bottom of a dog pile. I tried to pick out who was who by sight, but somebody was covering most of my face. I inhaled sharply, and recognized who they were.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice muffled by Sirius' stomach.

"Boys, why are you on the floor?" I heard somebody ask. The person's voice was kind, and it sounded as if the speaker was middle aged.

"Um... because we got tired of standing, Mum?" I heard James answer innocently.

"Well, have fun then, but be careful not to get too dirty." she said, and I heard the soft clicks as her high heeled shoes walked away from us.

"Would you please get off of me, you guys weigh a ton?" I asked. I felt them shift, as if making themselves more comfortable. I sighed into Sirius's stomach, and heaved myself into a sitting position. I heard somebody grunt as somebody feel onto somebody else.

"Thank you for squishing me," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," Sirius said. I pushed James off of my legs, and saw that Remus and Peter were standing in front of me, shaking with silent laughter. I stood up, looked at Remus for a moment, and rolled my eyes. I walked over to him, and hugged him, and he returned the hug.

"So how was your Christmas?" he asked. Again, I just scowled, and he sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but we'll be at Hogwarts soon, and then you'll be away from your parents." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"Wait, your Christmas was bad? Join the club! Mine was awefull." Sirius said, a frown similar to my own crossing his face.

"How bad was yours?" I asked. After he described some of the things that his parents did to him, I could feel that my face visibly was giving off waves of sympathy.

"They really did all of that to you?" I asked. When he nodded, I could tell that my temper was beginning to flare.

"For the love of Merlin's baggy shorts, why did they do that to you?" I asked angrily.

"Well, my entire family has been in Slytherin, so when I got sorted into Gryffindor, well, to say it rubbed them the wrong way would be the understatement of the century. They feel that I'm a disappointment, so they want to teach me more of their ways, and if I reject it, they punish me." Sirius explained, his eyes burning with suppressed rage.

"But, I take it I'm not the only one who wants to get away from their family. So what's your grief?" Sirius asked. James, for some reason, seemed to know that I was about to get very worked up, and started to lead us over to a grand staircase. He led us up, and directed us over to a mahogany door with a gold plate on it, with the name _James Potter_ written on it in James' messy hand writing. He opened the door, and directed us over to a section of his bedroom that was basically a small sitting room. Remus, Parker, and I flopped down on a large couch, James sat in a large armchair, and Peter and Sirius occupied a loveseat.

"Okay, so what actually happened over Christmas break so far?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I stayed in my room for all of break until Christmas day, where I was forced to sit in my mother's stuffy sitting room, and all she kept doing was reminding me to sit up strait, enunciate each of my words precisely, and just be a perfect little girl. After having to sit there and be obedient for three hours, I was finally able to get back to my room. And then the owl was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't cooperate, and then my quill snapped, and them I ran out of bl- food, and had to come into contact with the guards before I could go out and get more, and WHY THE HELL COULDN'T THE JUST LEAVE ME IN MY FREAKING PEACE!" I shouted, now yelling, and getting more riled up.

"I SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AT HOGWARTS BY MYSELF! I WOULD HAVE HAD MORE FUN, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY MOTHER'S POMPUS ATTITUDE AND VIEWS ON PURE BLOODLINES, AND NO INTERBREEDING, AND JUST UGH!" I shouted.

"Wait, your parents are purists too? I've never heard of the Russet family in the world of Dark magic." James said, looking confused.

"They aren't dark, they just want to keep the Russet bloodline as pure as possible, they don't want it tainted with anything they think to be beneath them, which of course is everybody else in the world!" I said, my emotions starting to run wild, and I could feel myself starting to lose control of my actions, my teeth, skin, and eyes changing. I took a few deep breaths and felt myself regain control.

"Okay then. Compared to Sirius, your Christmas wasn't so bad but if you forget about him, your Christmas definitely sucked. But yours was just unpleasant. Sirius' was actually putting him in danger," James said. He looked sympathetic and all, but that just made me feel weak. My dear mother's words echoed in my head:

"_Asana you must remember that if you ever take pity from anybody, it just means that you're weak, insignificant, and worthless. It means that you don't deserve your birthright. It means that you have failed me, your father, your brothers, and your people. You don't need pity when you are who you are. And you are Princess Asana Rene Margaret Russet, and don't you ever forget who you are." _As much as I knew that what she had said was as wrong as a Malfoy in Hufflepuff, she thought that she had a point, and she had been drilling it into my head for the past eleven years of my life. And as much as I wanted to be able to get it out of my head, she was always there, criticizing my every move and thought. I hated my mother, and I hated my freaking birthright, and everything that my family stood for; power, purity of the bloodline, respect, and dignity.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head.

"Okay, well how has yours been so far?" I asked turning to James.

"Well compared to you two, my Christmas break has been absolutely heaven, aside from not seeing my friends for about two weeks." James said, shrugging.

"How about you Pete?" Remus asked.

"I just stayed home and spent time with my parents. We didn't do anything special, just spent time with them, and caught up with everything that's been going on." Peter said, looking around at us.

"What about you, Remus. Did you pull a Sirius and Asana, as in wanting nothing more than to get away from your family, or were you more like me and go someplace, or were you more like James and Peter, as in just stay home and hang out with your family?" asked Parker.

"Pretty much a combination of Sirius and Asana, and Peter and James. I just stayed home and spent time with my parents, but at the same time, I wanted to get away from them, but not for the same reasons as you two," Remus said, giving me a knowing smile, "Mostly, they were just smothering me, and I wanted to have some time to myself."

"Well, you're an only child, and your parents could be suffering from separation anxiety," Peter said, shrugging. Every single one of us stared at Peter for a full minute before James spoke up.

"Wow dude, I didn't know you even knew about muggle brain ailments."

"And I didn't know that you knew what that was," Parker said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. James scowled at her, and she glared at him. Remus sighed tiredly and was about to say something, but Sirius cut him off.

"Honestly you two, would you please just cool it for once. It's Christmas, the time for miracles is it not? So for once, can you please just not hurl insults at each other, and just pretend to be civil?" Sirius asked, glaring at the two of them. They both looked at him for a moment, and then sighed, mumbling apologizes to each other.

A few hours later, we were down in the Potter mansion's grand living room, sitting on couches and drinking butterbeer, when somebody who I assumed to be Mrs. Potter came over to us.

"Hello, children. I'm sorry, I don't recognize you two young ladies. I'm Mrs. Potter, and you are?" she asked, looking from me to Parker, and back again.

"Parker Brown," Parker said, nodding politely to the older woman.

"Asana Russet," I said, nodding as well. She gave me an expression that was barely startled, but it was still there. I guess she recognized my last name.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you two from James. It's nice to finally meet you two. I just thought that I'd tell you two that the new year starts in five minutes." she said, smiling, flicked her gaze in my direction for a moment, and then walked away. James blushed a little, but had a slightly lopsided grin on his face.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What's going on in that head of yours, James?" Sirius asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, I had an idea for a welcome back prank at Hogwarts." James said, and I could almost see the ideas forming in his head.

"Should Parker and I be afraid?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes," was all James had to say.

"Great," Parker sighed...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Okay, first off, sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation in the Bahamas from May 1st-9th and I only got back a day ago, and I had brought my laptop to write more, but I had really bad writer's block, so this was written in a couple of days, so if it sucks, that's why.

Chapter 8

A Prank And Some Shared Secrets

_Third Person P.O.V._

When the six Gryffindors got back to Hogwarts in January, they were all surprised to find that there was going to be yet another feast. The boys, recently named the Marauders, had created a prank, and they had needed help from Parker and Asana. But, not wanting the girls to get into trouble, Remus had suggested the nicknames Fangs and Raven to the two of them. While Raven was easy enough to figure out, (because of her dark hair) they couldn't figure Asana's out until Remus explained that she used to have a dog named Fangs, and it was her way of remembering him. At the time it had seemed like a good excuse, but it really was terrible, since, if she had had a dog, she probably would have drained it of it's blood quite quickly.

The true reason behind of her nickname was her _condition. _But if Remus had decided to nickname her on her eyes or inky vanes, well, that would have been hard to do.

-_Asana's P.O.V.-_

The six of us were sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledore to make the speech that he would probably make, seeing as he had yet to arrive. A short time after the six of us had sat down, the large wooden doors swung open, and in he walked, wearing teal robes, decorated with crescent moons, five pointed stars, and suns, walking up to the Head table. When he got there, he turned to face the students, and cleared his throat before saying,

"Welcome back, students of Hogwarts, I hope that you have all had a nice Christmas break. I know that listening to a long speech on an empty stomach can be hard, so I'll just give you the high points. Nothing new will be happening. And with that, thank you. Now my two favorite words; tuck in!" he said before sitting down and piling his plate with food.

The students had started putting food on their plates, and I was beginning to wonder when the prank was going to start. After the desert appearded on the table and everybody had eaten was when I noticed James bringing his wand out from under the table, and I could hear him mumbling spells under his breath, as well as Sirius and Remus. That was when a huge _boom! _sounded. _Every _head looked upward to see green flame hanging in the air, taking the forms of a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. The flames exploded again, and green slime rained down on all of the tables, causing many of the female population to scream, 'my hair!', or 'ewe! How will I get that out of my robes?', or my personal favorite, 'Who ever did this is dead!', mostly because it was partially true, technically, I was dead. A few moments after the slime fell, it's actual intention flared up.

The slime was actually a transformation potion. The students that had been hit, turned into the animal that symbolized their houses; Ravenclaws to eagles, Hufflepuffs to badgers, Slytherins to snakes, and Gryffindors to lions.

Eagles screeched, and lions roared in frustration. Looking across the room, snakes coiled up in discomfort, and badgers scuttled around, looking utterly confused. Normally, I would have laughed, but as it was, my chest rumbled and I purred in amusement. My shoulder was nudged, and I found myself looking at a golden colored lion, with a familiar scar on it's left fore paw. I looked into it's golden eyes and nudged Remus' shoulder in recognition. I heard him purr, and knew that if he hadn't been hit with the potion, he would have been doubled over, laughing. That was when the last of the prank happened. Where the flames had been, writing appeared in fancy gold cursive, saying:

_This Prank Has Been Brought to You _

_by:_

_James Potter, Sirius Black,_

_Peter Pettigrew, & Remus Lupin_

_With Assistance From:_

_Raven & Fangs_

After ten minutes, all of the students had been returned to normal, and all were glaring at the Marauders with so much hatred, they might have burst into flames.

"Boys," called out Professor Dumbledore. All six of our heads turned when he called them, and I couldn't tell you why.

"Excellent charm and potion work, all six of you, whoever Raven and Fangs are. Fifty points to all four of you, but ten points will be taken from you. As for Raven and Fangs, since we don't know who they are, no punishment, but also no reward." Dumbledore said, his eyes sliding from Parker and I and back again. My head snapped over to Parker, and her eyes were widened, showing that she had noticed it as well. I raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged in response to my unspoken question of: _how did he know? _by telling me: _we're always with them, it's not that big of a leap. _I shrugged back at her, and turned my eyes back to Dumbledore.

"As for the rest of you, it's almost curfew, so off to bed, all of you." he said, smiling at our group. We all stood and followed our prefects to our house.

"Nice job guys," I said to the Marauders in the common room when nobody else could hear me. Sirius flashed me a cheeky grin, James punched my shoulder lightly, and Remus gave me his best blank look, saying,

"I don't even know what you're talking about." My mouth curved into a small smile, and I said,

"Good night, boys. You coming Parker?" I headed up the stairs and we went into the dorm. Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Mary were already there, all in their pajamas, and were huddled on Mary's bed, exchanging stories about what they did over Christmas break.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Parker asked, whispering in an almost non audible voice. I shrugged and pulled a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt out of my trunk. I ran into the bathroom before Parker could beat me to it, and changed quickly. I was out again in two minutes. Parker changed quickly, and sat on my bed. She pulled the curtains around my bed closed, and cast a muffling charm on it as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you, the kind that not everybody should hear." Parker said, pointing to where the other girls were.

"Okay, ask away." I said, opening my arms as if to say: _fire away._

"Okay, first off, if you're a vampire, how come you can go out in the sunlight and you don't burn up or whatever it is you're supposed to do?" she asked. I sighed quietly, and opened my mouth to respond.

"Well, for a vampire that turned, yes they would burn up, but since I was born this way, and my family has been this way for thousands of years, we just don't, I don't really know why, but if a person is born with any vampire blood in them at all, and they are a vampire, even if they had to be bitten, they wouldn't burn." I explained, knowing that it made very little sense.

"Okay, next question. How does the whole aging thing work? Will you look eleven years old forever, or will you continue to age until you turn to dust, or something in the middle?" she asked.

"Um... From the way I understand it, I will age normally until I turn thirty or so, after that, I can choose to look any age that I want, I could look twenty one second, and then the next I might look six, or eighty, or whatever. At least, that how I understand it, but I might be wrong, it does happen occasionally." I said, smiling a little bit.

"How about feeding, what do you _eat?"_ she asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Normally, I do my best to stay away from the human stuff, but sometimes I can't help it. I also don't normally drink straight from humans, even though I have lots of opportunity at _home_. And even then, I only drink from humans that offer willingly." I said, squirming a little bit, I hated talking about this kind of thing.

"So my neck should be safe?" she asked sarcastically. I knew she was joking but I couldn't help the small sigh that escaped.

"Yes, your neck should be safe," I said, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, do you really sleep, or is that just an act?" Parker asked.

"Yes I really do sleep, it's not just an act." I said, smiling at how ridiculous that sounded.

"One more thing, are you really dead, or is that just a myth?" she asked, looking at me oddly.

"I'm dead, like a corpse. I'm a living corpse though, I can move, think, talk, experience emotions if I choose to, anything that a real person can do." I said, realizing after I said it that I sounded slightly bitter.

"Wait, you only have emotions if you want to? That sounds great!" Parker said, sounding envious.

"It's not nearly as good as it sounds. If I choose to feel at all, my emotions are intensified, anger turns to fury, sadness becomes crippling depression, but happiness becomes overwhelming joy. But if I choose to have feelings, my instincts tell me not to, everything in me is telling my to turn them off, to flee, because that's my natural instinct. I'm at war with myself all the time, and it's exhausting. But if I were to turn them off, I'd be a cold heartless murder. My conscience wouldn't exist anymore. And I wouldn't be able to come here, I'd be too dangerous." I said, rubbing my eyes and opening my mouth in a huge yawn.

"Alright, I've learned more about you, but I will be asking more later, but I can see that you're tired. Good night, Asana." Parker said, taking down the charm and climbing off of my bed. I saw her climb onto her bed and I whispered,

"Good night, Parker." She didn't seem to hear me, but my eyes closed anyway and I fell asleep quickly...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Just to answer a few questions that are in the comments, **

**ch3rrypops asked: are you basing your vampires on those from The Vampire Diaries?**

**Well my answer is partly. See, I'm really into vampires, and I've read a lot about them, so I've kind of pushed it all together, because different places say different things.**

**Livestrong617 asked: when is Asana going to tell the Marauders about her "condition"?**

**Well, at first I had no idea, but then I planned ahead a little (so far this story has just been written when I got bored, I haven't figured out a plot yet) so now I know, and you will soon. **

**Lupinismywerewolf pointed out: But... vampires don't show up in the mirror.**

**Well, you're right, but along with my explanation about why Asana can go in the sun, I'm going to say that she can because she's a pureblood vampire, and they have evolved from those that were bitten. **

**And some guest asked if there will be L/J and my response is: yes, there will be, eventually. And with that... here's chapter nine...**

**Chapter Nine**

**Time Lapse**

Too soon it was time for me to say goodbye to Hogwarts and hello Russet Castle. With no huge end of the year test, the year ended with no more stress that just that for packing up my belongings, and going _home._ Through the train ride, Parker and I had sat with Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, exchanging jokes and different ideas for new pranks. Amazingly, Parker and Sirius managed to get along, and even hugged before Parker left with her parents. The rest of them departed quickly, leaving me to find my brothers. I found them, and they apparated us home quickly.

All summer long, I hardly ever came out of my room. The only time I ever came out was to get more blood, or when my brothers forced me out, to get some exercise, or when the needed a seeker when they played Quidditch. The rest of my summer was spent reading my second year text books, or writing letters to Parker, Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius.

When the time finally came for me to go to Diagon Alley and get my new robes, I bumped into James, and we spent the day shopping together, even though the only things that I needed was new robes, and new potion ingredients, wanting for them to be as fresh as possible. After exchanging stories about our summer, both families sat down to eat ice cream at Fortesque's Ice Cream Emporium, even though eating the ice cream made my family nauseous, seeing as we only need to drink blood, and anything else is foreign to our stomachs. I had built up a sort of tolerance to it, as I needed to eat at some point in school to seem normal, but my brothers tended to stay away from everybody except each other, except for the odd friend, so they had never bothered.

When it was time for me to go back to Hogwarts, I was excited that I could finally try out for the Quidditch team.

_- flashback -_

_Wake up, take shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, get morning supply of blood, that was my morning schedule. And all would have continued as normal if I hadn't seen something that made me stop in my tracks on Monday. It was in the Gryffindor common room, 7:45 in the morning. I was walking down to the Great Hall with Parker and Remus, when I looked over at the notice board on the wall next to the portrait hole, and saw something that got my pulse running with adrenaline. Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were scheduled for 7:00 p.m. on Friday, October 7th. The new captain was Drake Reynolds, one of my brothers' best friends. He was a fourth year, and he was the Keeper for the team. _

_I pulled on Parker's arm, but she had already seen the flyer. We had grinned at each other. Remus had seen our expressions and raised an eyebrow, but then followed our gazes, and he smiled right along with us. _

"_Let me guess, you two are going to try out, yeah?" Remus had asked. We just looked at him._

"_Yeah, I know, stupid question. You guys are going to ditch me until tryouts are over aren't you?" We looked at each other, then at Remus, both of our faces saying; _sorry, but it has to be done. _He just grinned and had said,_

"_Okay, but I expect at least one of you to get on the team out of all of this."_

"_We will," Parker and I had said. _

"_Good, now can we go? I'm hungry." Remus had said, before turning and climbing through the portrait hole. _

_-xXx-_

_The day of the tryouts, Parker hadn't been able to eat anything without feeling like she was going to throw up, and I felt like I was going to explode from all of the energy I had yet to expel. Every spare moment we had, we had spent practicing. But we weren't the only ones. James and Sirius were often using the field as well, but we didn't mind. Sirius and Parker often practiced together, as they were trying out for the same position; Beater. And James and I would practice together since we were both trying out for Seeker, but he was also trying out to be a Chaser. He was good, but he didn't know about me being a vampire, and the bonuses that came with that; sharper eyesight than any mortal could ever hope to have, and lightning fast reflexes, unmatchable by anything aside from another pureblood vampire._

_Parker and I would be out as soon as classes were over, and we often stayed through dinner. We had taken to giving Parker a bag full of golf balls to hit with her Beater bat, trying to gain better accuracy, and I would have to find and catch those balls before they hit the ground. Our high score was 57 in a row before one hit the ground. Parker had just hit number 58 when we heard people approaching. I dove and caught the ball, then landed on the pitch, with Parker right behind me. _

"_Well you girls sure have been practicing hard," came a voice I knew very well._

"_Hey Drake," I said smiling. _

"_Oh crap, Asana. You had better be good, or your brothers will kill me if I don't let you onto the team." he said, frowning slightly. _

"_No worries," I said brightly. _

"_Okay, everybody trying out for Chaser, stand under the hoops on the far side of the field. Beaters, stand near the stands, Seekers, stand near center field. Chasers are going first, so everybody else, start warming up." Drake said, walking over with the Chasers to the hoops._

"_Good luck," I said, hugging Parker quickly, before shouldering my broom, and walking over to a group of tall skinny people. _Do I look like them? _I had thought. I shrugged and walked over to a fifth year that I knew was named Ken Moore._

_All too soon, it was time for the Seekers to try out. I looked over at James who had come over at some point, and was doing my best to look confident. He looked like he was trying to be brave, but was obviously nervous._

"_Hey, you'll do fine," I said, smiling reassuringly at him, and he actually smiled._

"_Thanks," he said._

"_No problem," I said._

_I took a deep breath, mounted my broom, and kicked off. The rush of adrenaline was intense, and I felt my mind and senses sharpen. The feeling was euphoric. I shook my head to clear it, and focused on the task on hand. _

"_I'll be throwing golf balls, and you have to catch them before they hit the ground. Once you catch them, just drop them. I'll be casting a spell on you that will cause a big blue number to appear above your heads. It will keep track of the number of balls you catch. The two with the biggest scores will move on to the finals, unless the difference is significant." Drake explained, grabbing a bag full of golf balls. James and I grinned, because this was exactly what we had been doing all week. Drake pulled out his wand and cast the spell on us. Giant blue number suddenly appeared above our heads. _

_Suddenly, Drake threw a ball. Nobody had been watching him, since what sounded like an explosion had sounded near the stands, but I had been to last years tryouts, wanting to know what I would be going through next year, and I knew that that was exactly what he had wanted to happen, it caused a distraction. I had kept my eyes trained on Drake's hands, and then on the golf ball that was quickly falling through the air, and towards the ground. I urged my broom into a steep descent and followed the ball closely. I looked back for a second, and saw James' eyes widen as he realized what was happening. He silently started following me, gaining on me. The ball was too far away, I wouldn't catch it at the rate that I was going, and I didn't want to risk going any faster. I let go of my broom and free fell about twenty feet. I caught the ball thirty feet from the ground, and thought about my broom with every ounce of my brain, and it flew into my grasp. I let go of the ball, and climbed back onto my broom. I flew back up to the other Seekers, not knowing what else to do._

"_Asana, did you just catch that?" Drake asked in astonishment._

"_Yes," I said, blushing slightly._

"_Hod did you catch that? How did your broom come back to you? How did-" James started but Drake cut him off._

"_Ryan has been teaching you some new tricks, hasn't he?" I smiled and nodded._

"_Well, I'm a little disappointed in the rest of you," Drake said, turning to the rest of them, "I can't believe that the only two people that even noticed that I had thrown a ball, were second years! And did any of you see that dive that Asana pulled off? That was freakin' amazing! I bet none of you could even pull it off! I think that this decides everything. Asana, would you please be my Seeker?"_

_I just stared at him for a minute before shouting,"Yes!"_

"_Good, now the rest of you, feel free to try out next year when you actually learn how to play the position of Seeker," Drake said. Personally, I thought that he was being kind of harsh, but hey, I got what I wanted, so I didn't really care all that much._

_-end of flashback -_

It hadn't been until later that I learned the outcome of that tryout. James had wound up with a Chaser position, but neither Parker or Sirius got the first Beater position, it had been given to a seventh year named Rodney Somerhalder. But he and the other Beater would be gone by my third year, so they would get to try again. And Parker got the second position, meaning that if one of the Beaters couldn't play for some reason, she would get to play.

The next week, Gryffindor crushed Hufflepuff 340-190. After that, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, and the house cup, so that was a pretty good year.

That summer, I got to spent pretty much all of it at either Remus' or Parker's house. I brought some blood with me, and when I was at Remus's house, I could hunt for myself, since he lived in the middle of nowhere. And I was at his house while the recently named Maruaders were there, so that provided some laughs. His parents knew about me, he just didn't tell them _all _that he knew about me, not knowing how much of it they would be okay with. After a little bit of difficult explaining with his father (who studied magical creatures for a living, and knew all about vampires, but fortunately didn't recognize me) he believed me that I could go out in the sun without being harmed, although he _did _seem suspicious.

When I stayed with Parker, I got to sleep in a bunk bed, because she and her family lived in an apartment in south London. Honestly, I had expected her to live in a mansion or something, since she was a pureblood from a very old family, but apparently most of the Browns and her mother's side of the family were dark wizards, and her parents had been disowned because they didn't share their parent's views on dark magic. And since they were disowned, they didn't get part of the ancestral fortune. When I stayed with her, my brothers had sent me blood, as it would have been very difficult to get blood in that part of London.

When summer was finally over, I was glad to be going to Hogwarts, and I was excited to finally be able to go to Hogsmead...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Okay, so I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but I knew that it had been a while since my last update, so if it sucks, I'm sorry, but this is all you're going to get. And I wanted the Marauders to know about Asana, and I figured, now's as good a time as ever, but I know I didn't do a very good job with it. Right now, I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so it might be a while... On with the show...**

**Chapter Ten**

**Secrets and Quidditch**

I had been back at school for a little over a month now, and Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow. Fortunately, my spot on the team was secured, since I had played last year, but I had been practicing with Sirius, so he would get a spot on the team. He had been really upset last year when he wasn't even made a second, and he had stopped talking to anybody that had made the team for a month. And I didn't want that to happen this year.

"No! You have to aim the ball at something you couldn't hit by accident." I said, flying about a hundred feet above the pitch. Sirius was holding his Beater's bat in his right hand, and a bag of golf ball hung off the end of his broom.

"You can be a real pain, you know that?" Sirius asked, grumbling under his breath.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirius picked up a golf ball, lined up the shot, and swung the bat as hard as he could. The ball sailed toward the stands, where I realized too late that it would hit somebody.

"What the bloody hell?" James shouted, angrily.

"Sorry mate! I was just following orders!" Sirius shouted back.

"ASANA!" James shouted, sounding angrier.

"It was a misunderstanding!" I shouted innocently.

"Whatever!"

"So, what do you think? Has he gotten better?" I asked.

"Definitely. Damn Asana, what do you do that I don't? Beat him with his own bat if he misses?" James asked sarcastically.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." I said cheekily. I saw Sirius roll his eyes, pick up another ball, and throw it at his unsuspecting friend.

"Damn it! Either your aim is as bad as a troll's table manners, or I have really pissed you off." James said, rubbing his head where he had been hit, twice.

-xXx-

A few hours later, I was sitting on a couch in the common room, when something plopped down next to me. Startled, I looked up and saw _him._

"Hello my dear Asana," Sirius said.

"Hello, Sirius." I said, going back to my book. He and I got on okay, compared to Lily and James, as in we could actually hold a conversation with each other, for more than a minute, and not get into a huge argument. He could actually be sweet and caring when he wanted to be, James too. I actually got along well with all of the Marauders. The rest of the school might have thought that they were just trouble makers, but they were actually full of surprises.

-xXx-

The next day, I found Remus sitting in an armchair in the common room. When I walked up to him, his eyes were just blank, staring at a wall, he was pale, and he was shaking violently.

"Remus? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"They know," he whispered.

"They know about what?" I asked urgently.

"They figured it out, me." he said, still staring blankly.

"Sweet holy Merlin, I'll kill them if they've said one unkind thing about you." I said angrily, my fists clenching so tightly that my arms were shaking.

"They haven't said anything, yet. I think they're just waiting until the right moment to expose me." Remus said, finally looking at me.

"But that doesn't sound like them. You guys play jokes on everyone, but they aren't that cruel, right? They wouldn't turn on their own kind, right?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. You didn't see their faces when they confronted me about it. They all looked so angry, I've never seen them like that." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay, I'll do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't leak out to the whole school." I said, rubbing his back. I heard foot steps and my head snapped up, revealing a surprised looking Parker.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked worriedly.

"The Marauders know, and they didn't seem too welcoming to the idea." I said bitterly.

"I'll kill them if they-" she started, but Remus cut her off.

"That's what Asana said. What did I ever do to get friends like you?" Remus asked, giving us a weak smile.

"You were yourself. That's all anybody wants." Parker said, returning a weak smile. That was when I heard more footsteps. All three of our heads snapped up, and Parker and I glared at them.

"Hello Remus, Parker, Asana." James said coldly.

"Back off Potter," Parker said sharply.

"Stay out of it Brown. You too Russet. You don't know what's going on here." Sirius said, surprising me with his sudden coldness.

"We know exactly what's going on, and we won't let you continue." Parker said, standing up, walking over to them, and poking a finger is Sirius' chest. I stood up and stood in front of Remus, putting myself between them and him.

"He's not what you think he is," Peter continued.

"We know exactly what he is, and we don't care!" I said, getting very angry.

"You do?" James asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course, we aren't idiots! We spend more time with him than you do! We figured it out ages ago!" Parker said, poking Peter's chest a couple of times for emphasis.

"You know he's a werewolf, and you don't care." James asked, still sounding shocked.

"Of course we don't care. We're his friends, aren't we?" Parker asked. That was when I realized that my grip on my urges was slipping. I felt my fangs elongating, I felt inky black vanes surfacing on my skin, around my eyes, and I knew that my eyes must have turned black.

"Yikes!" Peter shouted, stumbling away from me.

"This is why I don't care, because I'm far worse." I said, my voice sounding like multiple people were talking at once, high and low tones coming out at the same time. With my vampire side out, my emotions were slipping away, I was loosing them. If I wasn't careful, I would kill them, the Marauders, Parker, Remus, and anybody else that I came across while I was like this.

"You're a vampire?" Sirius asked, his voice squeaking.

"Really? Gee, I didn't know that." I said, my vampire voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She's a Russet vampire, and with her in this state, I wouldn't encourage making her any angrier than she already is. At this point, she no longer has any feelings, and all of her will be egging her to feed on anybody that she can find." Remus said quietly. That got them all to shut up quickly, while I fought to gain control over myself.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you were always at war with yourself. Holy Merlin." Parker whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Wait, you knew?" James asked quietly.

"For over two years I've known about both of them," she said. By now I had regained control, and I felt my fangs and skin going back to what mortals considered to be 'normal'.

"So what are you going to do now? Tell the whole school what we are?" I asked, my fists clenched again.

"Why would we do that? You've never given any indication that you would harm anyone. That's what we were going to tell Remus. We were coming to tell you, that after discussing it for a while, we decided that we honestly didn't care that you were a werewolf." James said, turning to Remus and then to me.

"Really, you don't care what I am?" Remus asked in shock.

"No, we really don't care." James said, trying for a smile. Slowly, they all sat down on chairs facing Remus, while Parker and I perched on the arms of Remus' chair. We sat that way for a while, them not knowing what to say, Remus, Parker, and I waiting to see what they said.

"Can we please just change subjects?" James asked after a half hour of silence.

"Sure, what to?" Parker asked.

"Do you think you're ready for tryouts tomorrow?" James asked, turning to Sirius.

"Actually, they're today. But yeah, I think I'm ready this year. Last year I didn't feel this confident, but I do this year. Last year I had this nagging feeling that they wouldn't let another second year on, but I think it'll be better this year. Honestly, I think it was Asana's coaching. She never let me just goof off, she always kept me focused, and I don't think I would have been able to hit James on the head, twice, last year." Sirius said, flashing me a grin at the end. _Maybe he really is as cool with this as he says he is..._ I thought.

"Which reminds me, thank you for teaching him that." James said sourly.

"You're welcome." I said, smiling as I said it.

-xXx-

The next day, well a couple of hours later, really, I was sitting on the stands on Saturday morning, with fog hovering just above the ground on the pitch. Parker, Remus, and the rest of the Marauders sat with me, our eyes glued to Sirius, as he flew around, above the pitch.

"All Beaters, fly over to the hoops, and wait for me to get to you." said a fifteen year old version of the Drake that I had known for the last four years of my life. Sirius flew over with about five other Quidditch players trying out, including a fifth year boy that I knew to be named David Jenkins. It astounded me that he had managed not to kill himself yet, given how much of a klutz he was on ground. As it was, I saw him wobbling a fair bit. He held his bat in a death grip, and his knuckles were white with the strength he was using to hold onto his broom.

After twenty minutes, the Bludgers came out. The object of that practice, was to count how many times you hit the Bludger, and how many times you missed, and how many times you got hit with the Bludger. One Bludger went to David, and one went to Sirius. Sirius hit his, and David missed his. Well, that set the tone for the rest of the Quidditch tryouts. It seemed like every time Sirius got one, David missed one, and Sirius got all but two in that practice.

Eventually, the Beater tryouts were over, and they went to the showers. The Marauders, Parker, and I waited outside the door for him.

"So how did it go?" James asked anxiously.

"Better than last year, that's for sure." Sirius said, a grin playing at his lips.

"When will the list be posted?" I asked.

"Three days from now," he said. The six of us walked up to the castle and went to dinner.

-xXx-

Three days later, I saw the list on the wall in the common room. I looked quickly and ran up the boy's staircase and ran into their room, running as fast as I could, meaning that if anybody saw me, all they would see is a streak of color. Thankfully, the boys were the only ones in that room, so I didn't think about it when I opened the door without knocking, because with my enhanced hearing I knew that they were all asleep, except Remus, who was taking a shower. I slowed down and ran at a human speed until I came to Sirius' bed. I took a flying leap, and landed on him.

"Oof!" he grunted, when I landed on his stomach.

"SIRIUS!" I shouted.

"Huh? What?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"YOU MADE IT! YOU MADE THE TEAM!" I shouted, waking up everybody else in the room, I even heard the shower turn off, and seconds later, Remus stuck his head out of the bathroom, to see what was going on.

"I did?" he asked, quickly waking up. A huge grin had spread across my face by this time. Sirius mirrored my actions, jumped out of bead, and started doing what looked like a cross between a happy dance, and a potty dance.

"He did?" James asked, a huge grin on his face.

"No, I just wanted to make him all depressed again." I said, my voice soaked in sarcasm. James and Peter both jumped out of bead, and they did what looked like the girliest happy dance jumpy thing I had ever seen. Remus was out in a flash, with a huge grin on his face, and joined in. I didn't want to feel left out, so I joined in as well. I heard the door open, and next thing I knew, a mound of black/brown hair flew into my face, and Parker had joined us. After a few minutes of this, we separated.

"So, I take it you made the team?" Parker asked, grinning. Sirius still had the huge grin on his face, so she took it as a yes. She tackled him in a hug and started doing another happy dance.

"If only the school could see this," I said, sighing and grinned at that image.

"I know, right?" Remus said, catching my grin. That was when I noticed his eyes, they were gold, not their normal light blue. The full moon was tomorrow night, so he would be going to the hospital wing as soon as he woke up. He usually needed to be just about dragged there, since he didn't want to miss any school. Well... that would be interesting...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Quidditch Game and the Full Moon**

The first Quidditch game of the year was coming up, and the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The Slytherins were fiercely determined not to lose to Gryffindor, and we were just as determined to win. In three days, I would be flying on a broom in front of nearly six hundred students, plus about twelve people in staff. Was I nervous? In a word, no.

-xXx-

Wednesday brought about a whole new batch of problems. I had gone down to breakfast in the Great Hall for no particular reason, other than to watch whatever strange events would take place that morning. I had been down there for no more that two minutes when I heard footsteps behind me. The person who's scent I recognized as Sirius, had been trying to sneak up on me, but he wasn't even close to being quiet enough.

"Hello Sirius," I said when he was ten feet away from me.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, picking up his pace to stand behind me.

"Sirius, I'm a _vampire_. I can hear a heartbeat in Australia, I can smell you from the other side of the castle, I can see each fiber in a splinter of wood, I can taste every grain of salt and sugar in a scone, and by running my hand over a shirt, I can feel every fiber in a piece of thread. So when you try to sneak up on me, you will fail miserably every time." I said, whispering just loudly enough so he could hear me.

"Right, it's just a little odd to hear you talking about being a _vampire_. And I'm still just trying to get used to it. I mean, you know a person for three years, and then you learn that they're something that makes them different, it just takes a while to get used to. Wait a minute, is that why Remus and Parker call you Fangs?" Sirius whispered, finally understanding.

"Uh-huh," I said sarcastically, nodding my head.

"Ha ha, very funny, Asana," he said.

"Okay, so what did you want?" I asked, picking up my goblet that some lovely house elf had filled with crow's blood.

"Right, Marauder meeting, and we are requesting your presence." Sirius said, giving me a mock bow.

"Right, I'm going to say, no." I said, taking a large mouthful of blood, and drinking hungrily.

"Okay, no isn't an option, you're coming with me." he said, taking me by the arm, making me stand up.

"But I don't wanna!" I said, using an annoying high pitched whinny voice. He sighed, and said,

"Nope, not going to work," and he picked me up. He slung me over his shoulder, and carried me over to the rest of the Marauders, and Parker.

"Sirius, I swear to Merlin, if you don't put me down this instant, I will drain you dry," I growled. But by this time we were already over there, so he put me down.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"No, you made me leave my- uh- drink over by me seat, and I wasn't done yet." I whined.

"Well, oh well, if you had just come when I asked, you would still have it." Sirius said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"James, please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog look. He just grinned and nodded, saying,

"Alright, I'll be the nice guy."

"Thank you James!" I said, using my sweet voice. He winked and walked to the end of the table.

"You know that you could have just used _accio _and have it come to you," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, but then I would have to take out my wand, remember the spell, and wait for it to come to me, and then I would have to use my energy to catch it." I said, shrugging. When he came back, I took the goblet from him, and drank hungrily, finishing the blood. When I pulled the goblet away from my mouth, I heard a faint _clang_ and knew that my fangs must have slid out, so I closed my eyes and focused on them going back to normal.

"Okay, so what did you need me for at the oh-so important Marauder meeting?" I asked, putting the goblet on the table.

"Right, yeah. We're plotting a new prank." James started.

"Let me cut to the chase. Exactly what are you doing, and why am I here?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," Sirius said, earning him a dark glare from Parker.

"She doesn't sleep in a coffin, she sleep in a bed, you dolt." Parker growled.

"Right, well-" James started, but was interrupted by a sneer. I turned around and was surprised to see Malfoy and Crabbe.

"Look at this, Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers all sitting together. It's disgusting." Malfoy sneered. I felt Sirius and Remus tense up on either side of me. I sighed and stood up, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I growled.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy Mudblood. Someone needs to teach you a lesson." He said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at me. I just gave him a small grin and said,

"Do you really think that you can scare me with a piece of wood?" He raised his wand, glared, and said,

"Once a Mudblood, always a Mudblood. Even refers to a wand as just a piece of wood." He raised his wand, and time seemed to slow down. I saw his lips open, and I moved out of the way, using my enhanced reflexes, knowing that the way we were standing, the spell would hit one of the teachers. He said a spell that erupted from the wand, streaking past me in a blur of dark purple. I knew that whoever it hit, would be incredibly unlucky. I heard a shout, and spun around to see Professor Sprout clutching

Professor Flitwick.

"Holy Merlin," I gasped. From where I stood, I could hear that Flitwick's heartbeat had slowed down dramatically.

"Oops, my mistake. Either way, you need to learn to keep your filthy mouth shut." Malfoy sneered, turning and stalking off.

"Asana, why did you do that?" Remus asked, sighing.

"Because the bastard doesn't scare me, and he needs to learn that." I said, sitting back down and staring longingly at my empty goblet, wishing that it still held it's former liquid. Almost as if I had said a spell, or said anything, it was once again filled with sticky red liquid. I inhaled deeply and knew that it wasn't a normal animal's blood. It was the blood from a threstle. _Odd, _I thought, but didn't think too much about it.

-xXx-

The first Quidditch game of the year brought the school outside, even though it was a little past the middle of October. James, Sirius, Parker, and I were in the change room, putting on our scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Alright, let's go kick some Slytherin-" Drake started, but was cut off by Parker shouting,

"Let's kick their asses!" That earned lots of applauding, and a dark look from Drake, even though he was grinning.

We walked onto the pitch, the whole crowd cheering, aside from the jeering Slytherin.

"And welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. I'll be your commentator for the match. On the Gryffindor team we have, James Potter, Anthony Childes, and Kathie Morningside as Chasers, Sirius Black and Parker Brown as Beaters, Drake Reynolds as Keeper, and Asana Russet as Seeker." announced third year Ravenclaw, Benjy Fenwick. He announced the Slytherin team, and Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch. She made the captains shake hands, and the game started. We mounted our brooms, and kicked off of the ground.

"Quaffle goes up, taken by Potter, passes to Childes, passes to Morningside, back to Potter. Gryffindor scores! 10-0, Gryffindor in the lead." Benjy announced. Ever since the Snitch had been released, I hadn't taken my eyes off of it. At that point, it was above the Slytherin Keeper's head. I didn't want to make it obvious, so I would be waiting a while.

"Quaffle goes to Avery, passes to Malfoy, intercepted by Childes. Passes to Morningside, passes to Potter, back to Childes. Gryffindor scores! 20-0, Gryffindor leading." This continued on for a while, until Slytherin scored. They scored three times, and then a Bludger came soaring toward me. It would've taken my head off if I hadn't rolled over, dangling from my ankles and hands, letting loose a string of profanities the whole time.

"Asana!" somebody shouted as it flew over my broom. I recognized the voice as James' and rolled my eyes. That was when I realized that I had used my vampire reflexes, moving faster than any mortal could have. I pulled myself onto my broom, and waved to the crowd, showing that I was okay. They cheered.

I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of the Snitch's wings. My eyes snapped open, and I looked directly at it, this time near mid-pitch, near the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Rosier was learning on his broom, flying toward the Snitch. I flattened myself against my broom, flying straight down. A Bludger flew by me, but I almost didn't notice. I was about a foot above the ground, when I leveled out, gaining speed. I had been near the Gryffindor goal posts, but it only took me a few seconds to get to the line that marked the very middle of the pitch.

"The Seekers are neck and neck, racing to get to the Snitch first!" Benjy shouted. At this point, the rest of the game had pretty much stopped, some of the players flying around to get a better look.

When I got to the line that marked the middle of the pitch, I sharply turned left, going as fast as I could, but Rosier and I were trying to gain more speed. We hurtled across the field, but I just couldn't get a lead on him, I knew I would loose, so it was time to go to drastic measures. I jumped off of my broom, and somehow managed to land on my feet, grasping the Snitch in my hand.

Unfortunately, Rosier didn't stop, and plowed into me. I heard at least three of my ribs break, I was thrown backward, landing on my back. I heard my spine shatter. If I wasn't a vampire, I would have been paralyzed. My head hit the ground, and I heard it crack.

"Asana!" somebody shrieked. I recognized the voice, and felt the pounding of feet as people ran toward me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Rosier smirking.

"This is your last warning, learn some respect." he whispered so that only I could hear him. Then he stalked off. Next thing I knew, I was looking into a pair of golden eyes. They were staring into mine, a combination of anger and fright in them. _The full moon must be tonight, _I thought.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"My ribs and spine are shattered, and the back of my skull is badly cracked." I whispered back.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

"In a day, I'll be back to normal." I said, giving him a small smile. Remus called Poppy over, and told her what was wrong. I was levitated off the ground when I remembered something.

"Here," I said, giving Remus the Snitch.

"Asana," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Give it to Drake, or he'll give me hell about it later." I said, sliding my gaze from the Snitch, back to Remus.

"Tell them that I'll be fine. From here I can here I can feel how upset Parker is." I said, whispering so that only he could hear me. He nodded and I heard Benjy say,

"An unbelievable catch made by Seeker Russet gives Gryffindor the first win of the season. I don't know how she makes these catches and still lives. This one earning her a one way trip to the Hospital Wing for a few tests, just to make sure that nothing is too serious."

Poppy brought me up to the Hospital Wing, and gently put me on a cot.

"Do you want a potion or-" she started, but she wasn't sure how to finish.

"Or, definitely." I said, giving her a small smile. She walked over to a locked cabinet, and returned a few seconds later with a large bottle of blood. One sniff told me that it was lion's blood. I finished it quickly and felt myself getting drowsy. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. The dream scared me, and it takes a lot to scare me.

_I looked around, and quickly came to the conclusion that I was in a rundown shack. Then I heard the __shrieks coming from the second floor. I ran up the stairs and saw Remus on the floor, squirming and scratching at the floorboards. I knew what had to be coming, so I ran back downstairs, and started looking for a way out. I tried to climb out a window, but got a painful stinging feeling. I tried to go out the door, but got the same result. By now, I was starting to panic. The shrieks had turned to growls and howls. That meant that he had transformed. A single thought entered my mind: _run, and get out.

_I looked around, trying to find a way out. __That was when I heard the creaking floorboards above. _Crap_, I thought, _he knows I'm here, and he's coming to get me. _I allowed my vampire side to come out. If it came down to a fight, I would need every advantage that I could get. I heard him come down the stairs and I had to reminding myself that this wasn't Remus. It would try to kill me if it got close enough, and I needed to keep my head on straight. _

_It entered the room, and I made an odd squeaking sound. The werewolf stood at least six feet tall, with silver fur and golden eyes. The eyes didn't have their normal warmth and kindness, instead they held fury and hatred. Long claws scraped the floor, leaving long grooves in the floorboards. It growled from low in it's throat, and opened it's mouth, revealing three inch long fangs, dripping with saliva. It's ears were pricked, listening to every sound. It advanced on me slowly, prolonging my terror._

_I stayed on the balls of my feet, bouncing a little. It got so close that it's warm breath tickled my cheeks. My eyes were wide in fright. I wasn't sure if I _could _fight this thing. The person inside was my best friend, and I would never do anything to hurt him. _But this isn't Remus! _My mind seemed to be screaming. Then, it hurled itself at me. It's claws dug into my side. I could feel my blood trickling down my legs, and pooling on the floor. It lowered it's head, looking me in the eye. Nothing but anger, hatred, and aggression were there. It wanted to kill me. I took a deep breath, inhaling every scent that I could._

_I was surprised to smell candy, butter beer, and tea of all things. _The Shrieking Shack!_ my mind seemed to scream. The werewolf moved slightly, and I saw a tunnel in the corner. I knew that this might be my only chance. I jumped as high as I could, and did a sort of front flip over it's head. I landed on my feet and pelted out through the tunnel. I could hear it behind me, chasing me. I could see light up ahead. _

_I kept running until I came above ground. That was when I noticed the willow branches waving around viciously. I ducked just as one came toward my head. I kept running, weaving in and out of the way of the branches. I heard a yelp from behind me, and had a feeling that the werewolf hadn't been as lucky as I had. I kept running until I was out of the way of the tree. I turned around to look at the werewolf, but I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran, head first, into a tree. I fell to the ground, and blacked out._

Almost immediately, my eyes snapped open, but I was still outside, I was still next to the tree, and I could still hear the werewolf howling behind me. I looked down and saw that I was still bleeding heavily, except now the wound stung. That was when I realized that I was awake, I was outside, and I was still in terrible danger. I stood up on trembling legs, and looked around. The werewolf was about twenty feet behind me, but it was laying on it's side, whimpering. I looked at the moon, but couldn't see it. But the sun was just visible on the horizon. So Remus must be changing back.

I watched as his legs snapped and fixed themselves, watched as his spine morphed back to normal, watched as his snout shrank back into his face. The whole time, the werewolf was whimpering, until it turned to shrieks and moans. This continued until I was watching Remus laying there, moaning. I realized that I was still wearing my school cloak, so I rushed over, took it off, and covered Remus with it. He opened his eyes to slits, and then his eyes were just about bulging out of his head when he saw me.

"Welcome back to the world of humans," I whispered. Suddenly, my side seemed to erupt with pain. I hissed through my teeth and clutched my side. Remus rolled over and stared at my side.  
"Holy Merlin, did I do that?" Remus whispered, looking terrified. I nodded and continued to clutch my side.

"I didn't bite you, did I?" he asked, looking horrified.

"No, you just got me with your claws." I hissed though my teeth again. That was when I crumpled to the ground, grasping my side tightly.

Remus stood up, wrapped my cloak more tightly around him (since it was at least three sixes to small), walked over to me, and easily picked me up.

"I'm taking you to Poppy, and don't even try to argue with me," Remus said. He carried me over to the steps and through the big wooden doors. When we got up to the Hospital Wing, Remus called out to Poppy, and she quickly came bustling over.

"HOLY HELL! REMUS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"AND ASANA, WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" she continued. I raised my head from where it had been resting on Remus' chest, and explained what had happened. After I had finished, she ordered Remus to put me onto the first cot, and told him to get into the one next to it. After she rushed off to get some stuff for Remus and me, Remus turned to me and whispered,

"So what do you think you did, sleep walked?" I shrugged and said,

"I don't know, I've never done it before. I don't know why I would start now." Then Poppy came back, holding a goblet that held a potion that smelled nothing short of horrible, and a canister of pale pink paste. She handed the goblet to Remus (thankfully), and came toward me with the pink paste. She put the canister on the small table next to my bed, and closed the curtain around my bed. She made me take my shirt off, and put it at the foot of my bed.

"Okay, this is really going to sting," she warned.

"Oh great," I said sarcastically. She made a face at me and poured some of the paste into the palm of her hand. She raised her hand and started rubbing it into the wound on my side. When she first started, I cried out in pain. It felt like my wound had been set on fire.

"I'm sorry honey," she said sympathetically. After she had been doing it for a while, the stinging died down, but it had started throbbing. After she had finished, pinkish smoke curled up from the wound, and it seemed to make a howling sound. I knew what the paste was doing, it was getting every last bit of werewolf venom out of my body. That didn't mean that it didn't make me want to rip all of the hair out of my head.

After it stopped steaming, it stopped hurting all together, and felt warm. But, it still hadn't healed yet. Poppy went over to a cabinet and came back with a large roll of bandages, a needle, and some surgical thread. After she had finished sewing me up, (and I had finished screaming in pain) she started bandaging me. By the time she was finished bandaging me, my stomach was covered, from my sternum to my hips.

"You won't be allowed out of here for at least a week, and after that, you'll have to come back twice a day to get your dressings changed." Poppy said, handing me a pair of cotton pajamas. I changed gingerly, not wanting my stitches to get torn. After I had slipped under the covers, I called out to let Poppy know. Remus was still in the bed next to me, and after the curtains were pulled I looked over at him. He had also gotten some cotton pajamas. But, unlike me, he was asleep. I wanted to follow his example, but I was afraid that I would wake up and be outside again. Eventually, I couldn't fight sleep anymore, and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Nighttime Visitor and a Revelation**

I wasn't really sure what had woken me up, but it had been enough to wake me from a dead sleep. Out of instinct, I only opened my eyes a sliver, quickly noting that it was pitch black. My eyes slid over to the window next to my cot, and took note of the moon's height, it was around three in the morning. My eyes easily looked around the Hospital Wing, still unsure of what had woken me. That was when I noticed a small flash of green light. I focused on where it had come from, and noted three figures wearing cloaks, hoods pulled low over their faces.

I could hear them whispering, and heard,

"No, she's still out. Come on, hurry, before someone comes." The voice was that of a boy in his early 'teens.

"Alright, but if either wakes up, it's your vane." whispered a second one, this one also had a male's voice, though it was deeper then his friend's, although I estimated that he was around the same age.

"Well if you two would shut up, and we just got this over with, then we wouldn't have to worry at all, would we?" asked a third, this one a girl, about their age. They started to walk toward me. I listened to their footsteps, and assessed that they were all of average weight, and were definitely in a hurry. _Do they know about me? _I thought, the idea sending a knife of fear though me. I thought that I vaguely recognized their voices, but my mind was still foggy from sleep.

The girl stepped toward me, and I realized that she had something under her cloak. My back stiffened slightly, before I forced myself to relax. She opened her cloak slightly, drawing out whatever she hid there. One of the boys walked over to Remus, who was still sleeping soundly, and slowly walked over to the small table next to his cot. He placed something there, but my sight was losing it's sharp focus as I became even more tired than I had been a few hours prior. The girl also placed something on my table, and they hurriedly stepped back, next to their friend.

"Get better soon, my friends," the first one said, sounding like the leader. They quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing, and I heard them break into a run as they entered the hallway. My eyes closed, realizing that now, for the time being, I was safe. I feel back into a deep dreamless sleep.

-xXx-

When I finally woke up, the warmth of the sun shining through the window told me it was near noon. Remus still seemed to be asleep, but his breathing told me that he hadn't been granted my dreamless sleep, it wasn't as smooth and even as it was when he slept deeply, it was coming in sharp intakes. He was obviously having a nightmare. If he didn't wake up soon, I would, I didn't want him to suffer anymore than he absolutely had to.

Five minutes later, he was still asleep. I stiffly stood from my bed, hissing softly as my side seemed to be set on fire again. I gingerly stepped on my left leg, and hissed slightly as my side stretched as I straightened my leg. I slowly made my way over to Remus and sat on the edge of his bed. His hair had fallen across his forehead, and I brushed it back. I started smoothing his hair, hoping to wake him gently. After a few moments, he stiffened slightly, noting that somebody was touching him. He sluggishly opened a golden eye, and relaxed quickly when he realized that it was me.

"Hey Moony, how'd you fare?" I asked quietly, not wanting to alert Poppy to our consciousness.

"Well Fangs, I was berated with images of me biting you repeatedly, your screams of agony only egging me on. After most of the blood had left your body, I left you there, and moved on to do the same to James, Sirius, Parker, and Peter." Remus said, somehow managing to make it sound like a joke. I, however, was horrified. I had honestly never expected anyone to have a dream like that. It was the kind of thing that would give me nightmares, and I rarely had any. It was also the kind of thing that made me wonder what he wasn't telling me about.

"But, thanks for waking me up, I didn't want to continue watching myself do that," Remus said sighing and staring at his hands, as if he were ashamed.

"It is not your fault," I said harshly, obviously catching him off guard. He looked up sharply, as if I had just slapped his mother, and said,

"Yes it is. I welcome these images, when I should be horrified by these thoughts. I hate what I am, and that I'm capable of doing." he said, sounding nothing short of furious. This was a side of Remus that one didn't normally see. He was the most level headed of the Marauders, always the calm, cool headed one, but to hear him talk like this, I had to remind myself that this wasn't him saying these things, it's the full moon's lasting effects on him, the wolf.

"Join the club, Moony." I said, ruffling his hair, wincing as I stood and stiffly walked back over to my bed.

"You haven't healed yet?" Remus asked, seeming to return to his normal attitude.

"No, and I won't for a while. Werewolf inflicted wounds don't heal like most. There is a certain venom in a werewolf's claws that will infect me to some degree. Not enough to turn me into a werewolf, but enough to make it take a while to fully heal. Now if I had been bitten, that would be another thing." I said, not realizing what I said until after I had said it.

"What would happen if I had bitten you?" he asked, sounding incredibly worried.

"After I'm bitten, I would heal, as if all was normal, but my body would reject the healing. Werewolf venom isn't something that my body can heal. The healing would actually cause my body more harm than good. The venom would slowly eat at my system. After a few hours, the wound would reopen. I would slowly start to loose my sanity, my mind torturing me of past mistakes. It would be agony. The wound would make me feel unthinkable pain. I would cough up blood, and as I lay dieing, I would be clawing at anything with blood in it, trying desperately to get to it. My last thoughts would be those of blood lust and hunger." I explained, not able to meet his gaze. I was expecting what came next.

"How can you put yourself in such danger? I could have killed you two nights ago! I can't believe that you never told me! How could you not have told me?" Remus asked, sounding angry, scared, and hurt. I still couldn't meet his gaze as I said,

"Because I knew that this would happen. I knew that you would question why I was friends with you, why I came to visit you while some of the moon's effects still harbored, why I-" but I was cut off as I felt arms encircle me, hugging me gently, carefully avoiding my bandages. My head snapped up in surprise, meeting golden eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't believe that you would put yourself in such danger, however foolish it was. It means a lot that you would risk your life, just to be my friend, and I wanted to thank you for all the times you've come and kept me company when I was here-" he said, but I cut him off as I shushed him.

"People are coming." I warned.

"Who?"

"Parker, James, and Sirius." I said instantly, recognizing the voices as soon as I heard them. Then I realized something.

"James, Parker, and Sirius were here last night. They gave both of us something." I whispered. He nodded, and climbed back onto his own bed. As soon as he had pulled the blankets up to his chest, the three of them entered, though they seemed to be in the midst of an argument.

"But, I'm telling you, it's true! Kathy Longbottom did snog me in a broom closet! I'm telling the truth!" Sirius said, sounding exasperated. Obviously, they had been having this conversation for a while, judging from the red flush that rose from the collar of his shirt. Normally, one would attribute this to lying, but I could hear his heartbeat, and it didn't quicken.

"He's telling the truth!" I said, hopefully loud enough for them to hear me. Three heads turned to me in shock and I shrugged and said,

"It's the truth. Kathy Longbottom apparently did snog him in a broom closet. Isn't she that seventh year Hufflepuff?" I asked, eying him, knowing that I looked amused. I heard a heartbeat pick up it's speed, and was surprised to find it was Parker's. Her face also held the faintest trace of a blush. Judging by the way I could hear her blood rush, I attributed it to anger or jealousy. Probably the latter. A small smirk spread across my lips, and I shook my head lightly. I had always suspected that Parker had a crush on Sirius, whether it was the way they often bickered, the way that she fussed with her clothes whenever he was around, or the way that she would act prickly whenever anyone mentioned Sirius and James' "fan club". Most of the Marauders had one. Sirius had the largest, with around hundred in it, ranging in age from first through seventh years. James came next with around seventy five or so, ranging second through sixth years. Remus came next, with around fifty or so, ranging from third through fifth years. Even Parker and I had our own, even though they didn't actually know who we were, though ours consisted of boys (the school had found out that Fangs and Raven were girls), ranging from every year. In membership, she had a few more than I did, but mine seemed more dedicated, to the point that it frightened me slightly. It was odd that they were so dedicated, even though they didn't have a clue who I was.

"So Asana, how's your back?" James asked, looking concerned.

"Well, my back is fine, it's the stitches I'm worried about." I said, assuming that someone had told them about my new injury.

"Stitches?" Parker exclaimed, rushing to my side.

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you?" I asked.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed, looking concerned.

"What the hell happened?" Parker asked.

"Um..." I said, looking at Remus, unsure how to explain what had happened. He looked back at me, shrugging and looking worried.

"Well... um..." I continued. Thank sweet holy Merlin that Poppy chose that moment to come over and check on us.

"What is going on over here. This is a hospital, not a party. All of you, out!" she said, shooing at them.

"No, not until you tell us why she needed stitches." James said, crossing his arms and sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"Well, um..." she started.

"Yeah, that's what we heard," Sirius snapped. Poppy turned to me, and then to Remus, as if asking permission. I nodded, as did Remus, looking sullen.

"You might want to sit down." Poppy warned. Parker walked over to my bed and sat down. Sirius walked over to Remus' bed, and sat down near his feet.

"Two days ago, Miss Russet was injured in a Quidditch game. Her spine was completely shattered, her ribs were cracked in multiple places, and her skull was badly cracked. If she hadn't been a vampire, she would be paralyzed for the rest of her life, and mentally retarded. I gave her a large bottle of blood, and she passed out. She stayed that way for all of Sunday. Sunday night, you brought Mr. Lupin here, and I prepared him for his transformation. I took him down to the Shrieking Shack, and he transformed. When I came back here, I found Miss Russet missing.

"I searched the whole castle, but I couldn't find her anywhere. The next morning, Mr. Lupin came back to the Hospital Wing, carrying Miss Russet. The left side of her abdomen was covered in blood, and she had five long scratches on her side. She explained that she seemed to have sleepwalked out to the Shrieking Shack, and watched Mr. Lupin transform. After he had transformed, he, or the wolf rather, proceeded to attack her, giving her these injuries. She will not be fully healed, for perhaps two months, and she will not be permitted to leave the Hospital Wing for the next week." Poppy explained to some very shocked friends of mine. They stayed rooted in their spots for five minutes, nobody saying a word.

During that time, Remus and I shared many glances, both hoping that someone would say something to break the silence. I was glad that I had told Poppy that they knew about me being a vampire, it would just make everything easier in explaining things. Finally, James spoke up.

"But, she's going to be okay, right?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes dear, she'll be completely okay, in two months." Poppy said, reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes honey, she'll be fine. Now would you please leave, these poor dears need rest." Poppy said, shooing them again.

"Bye guys," Remus and I said in unison, earning us a few odd looks.

"Bye, we'll be back later," they promised.

-xXx-

_-James' P.O.V.-_

The three of us walked away from the Hospital Wing, heading for the Great Hall. That was when I spotted a head of fiery red hair, walking into the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later, guys." I said as I hurried to catch up with her.

"Evans!" I called out, hoping that she would turn around. She didn't. She picked up her pace until she was almost sprinting. She hurried over to a group of girls that I recognized as being in my house, and year. Alice Hinton, Mary MacDonald, and Marlene McKinnon sat there, eating lunch. She sat down next to Alice, and pulled a plate and some food toward her. I sighed and walked over to Sirius and Parker.

"Struck out again, huh?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his face.

"Didn't even get to ask." I mumbled, looking into the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Aw, poor Jamsie-poo." Parker said, in a mock baby voice.

"You're lucky I let you call me that," I mumbled. Both Parker and Asana called me that. I didn't bother trying to get Asana to stop, there was no hope there, she was stubborn. Parker, however, I had hoped that there was some hope there, obviously not.

"Oh please, I would call you that even if you didn't let me." Parker said, taking a big bite out of a sandwich. I sighed in defeat. Yeah, she probably would.

After lunch, we went up to our dorm, and found Peter still asleep.

"PETER PETTIGREW! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S BAGGY SHORTS, IT IS ONE THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Parker screamed when we found him. Peter sat bolt upright, and his eyes widened in fear, looking around the room wildly. After he realized what was going on he slumped back down and closed his eyes.

"OH HELL NO. SIT UP, STAND UP, TAKE A SHOWER, AND FOR MERLIN'S SAKE BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" Parker yelled again. Peter sat bolt upright again, and glared at her.

"Will you please stop yelling? I'm awake already!" Peter yelled in aggravation.

"If you get up and take a shower and brush your teeth, then I'll stop yelling!" Parker yelled again. I had always known that she could be loud, but this seemed louder than usual. Peter mumbled something about crazy girls, and why did we bother with them, before going into the bathroom. Parker waved her wand, and Peter's bed made itself. Sirius and I sat on our beds, and she jumped onto Remus' bed.

"Okay, so what new prank do you guys have in mind?" Parker asked, making herself comfortable.

"Slytherin common room, red and gold confetti, and a permanent sticking charm." Sirius said with a sly grin. Parker beamed, and yelled,

"That's bloody perfect! And I assume that Raven and Fangs will be helping, right?"

"Of course, how could we do this without your guys' seal of approval? And we don't know how to get into their common room. We were hoping that you guys either already know or could help us," Sirius said.

"Of course. If only Asana was out of the hospital, then she could compel them to do whatever we wanted them to do." Parker said, sighing.

"Wait, what do you mean, compel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, from how she explained it, if she looks into your eyes, she can expand her will onto you, and get you to do whatever she wants you too. But, the only way to stop it, is if you either ingest, or wear vervain. You know, that plant that we learned about in our first Herbology lesson. Her words, I swear, not mine." Parker said, saying the last sentence at our confused looks.

"Wait, she can do that?" Sirius asked, looking scared.

"Yeah, but she swore left and right that she has never done it to anyone." Parker said immediately, trying to calm him down. I didn't need to be reassured, she had never given me a reason to fear for my life or will, and I didn't think that she would start now. Sirius still looked doubtful, but Parker didn't seem to notice. The shower stopped running, and Peter came out, a fluffy towel wrapped around his midsection.

"PETER PETTIGREW! PUT ON A SHIRT!" Parker yelled.

"Parker, what's with the yelling today?" Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow at him. A small blush formed on his cheeks, and I smirked. _So he has a crush on Parker, _I thought, smiling. He saw my smirk, and his eyes widened slightly, slowly shaking his head. I chuckled and thought, _Now if only Asana and Remus would get together._ It was obvious the two had feelings for each other, even if they didn't seem to realize it, it was only a matter of time before they started dating.

-xXx-

Sirius and Parker walked at my sides as we walked to the Hospital Wing to see Remus and Asana the next day. When we walked in, I was surprised to see six older boys surrounding their beds. There was something familiar about all of them, I had seen them somewhere before. They all looked like they were related, they all had caramel hair, and they all had the same basic body type as Asana, tall and slim. One turned, and I recognized him as the Prefect. Cyrus Russet. I knew that she came from a big family and all, but I didn't know that it was that big.

He walked over to us, and said,

"I take it you're James Potter, I'm Cyrus."

"Yeah, and this is Sirius and Parker," I said. Said people stepped forward and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance," Cyrus said.

"Why do you two talk like that?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, looking confused.

"He meant to say, you both talk very properly. He was just wondering why." Parker translated. She seemed to know the answer to our question.

"Um, how much do you know about our family?" Cyrus asked, shifting his feet uneasily.

"We all know about your family being vampire." Sirius said, looking around to make sure that nobody else would be able to hear him.

"Okay, well, what else has she told you about our family?" he asked.

"Not much, just that you guys are well known, and that you guys live in a large clan of vampires." Sirius said, looking confused. Parker looked at the ground, I heard her mutter,

"Understatement of the century."

"Yeah Parker, you're right, that is a big understatement." Cyrus said, a small grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well, the Russet family, well... do you remember what you read about in March, in your second year?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, that they're the oldest vampire family, and that they controlled the biggest, most powerful vampire clan in the world. They were looked upon in fear by everyone that they met, and they were revered as the best. The throne was passed down through the females in the family, so they were thought of as ahead of their time. But, that was written almost five hundred years ago. You can't be the same Russet family." I said, surprised that I remembered it so well.

"Well, the D.A.D.A. book didn't finish, or really even scratch the surface. My family still exists, and we're still in power. Right now, Asana is next in line to the throne, hence why there are so many of us. My parents were starting to get worried when the couldn't produce a female heir. If they hadn't been able to, our family would've been kicked out of the Russet clan, the clan would have been renamed after the new people that took over, and we would loose any position that we had once had." Cyrus explained, looking at his shoes. Sirius and I wore equal expressions of shock, but Parker just looked like she was expecting this.

"Parker, you don't look nearly as surprised as you should." Cyrus said, looking at her oddly.

"I figured it out shortly after we learned about it. I asked her about it, and she confirmed my suspicions, and explained more in depth, and answered some of my other questions." Parker said, shrugging. I almost smacked myself for not realizing it sooner. Cyrus smirked, and walked back over to Asana's bedside. We followed him over, and heard what sounded like an argument between her and one of her brothers.

"But Ryan, she's such a-" she started, but was interrupted by Cyrus.

"Ryan, forget about Queen Angelica. Our baby sister is hurt, and she obviously needs chocolate. Asana, on our next Hogsmead trip, we are bringing you and your friends a cache of candy." he said, starting off glaring at someone who only looked to be two years older, but ended looking at his sister with a kind, gentle expression. She wasn't kidding about her brothers being overprotective.

"Now, we better let you and your friends talk, we'll be back tomorrow." Cyrus said, turning and walking out into the hall. The rest of them followed him, and we were left with a worn looking Asana, an amused Remus, and a grinning Sirius. Parker walked over, and started rubbing Asana'a shoulder and back.

"How long were they here?" Parker asked, her voice like a whisper. Asana rubbed her eyes and laid against her pillow.

"Three hours," she groaned.

"Aw, poor dear." Parker said sympathetically. Sirius and I glanced at each other for a moment, before turning to her, our eyebrows raised.

"She has ten older brothers, and they rarely leave her alone. Well, whenever you guys aren't around. They don't trust that she can protect herself, and they trust you guys to protect her when they can't. But you've met her, does she seem like she needs it? She then argues with them, and ends up exhausted." Parker said, looking at Asana with concern. Yeesh...

**A/N**

**Sorry that it's been so long, but I'm not going to give you a long list of excuses, I have now updated. Thanks to all of you telling me to update, it really means a lot. You guys are the reason that I do this, and I doubt that I would have continued writing if it wasn't for you guys... :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for not updating very often, if you really want a reason, private message me, I'll give it to you, it's sorta a long one. As for guests … uh … too bad... maybe I'll put it in reviews or something. Oh, and if you got an email saying that there were new chapter or something, sorry, but if you want an explanation, same goes for if you want an answer to the thing I said before.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Memories**

Three days passed, and everyday, the Marauders, Parker, and my brothers came by. As promised, my brothers had brought Remus and I a huge assortment of Honeyduke's candy. But, Remus was being discharged today.

-xXx-

"I'll come back everyday, and I'll keep you up to date on all of your schoolwork." Remus said, sending me a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Remy." I said, giving him a small grin.

"Is there anything I can bring you?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Can you bring my textbooks, wand, and some notes from our classes? I asked, giving him a hopeful smile.

"No problem. I'll bring them here tomorrow, or maybe the guys, Parker, or your brothers can bring them." he said, smiling.

"Please the guys or Parker. I don't want to see any of my brothers." I said, giving him a hopeful smile. He nodded, muttered 'bye', and left. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep. I got it, but I regretted it.

_I sat on the bed in my bedroom, back in Russet Castle, and I mentally sighed. I remembered this. A person knocked on my door, and I recognized their scent as that of my mother. Queen Angelica entered, and I groaned. She wore a blood red gown, rubies and threads of gold had been woven into the silk, making it glitter. A deep v-neck showed a generous amount of cleavage. A ruby and gold circlet sat in nestled in her honey blond up-do. Her heels clicked against the stone floor. _

"_Asana, in three weeks, the King, Queen, and crowned Prince of the Vine Clan will be arriving here, for a peace treaty signing. You will be on your best behavior, __and I will accept nothing less. Is that understood?" she asked, giving me a piercing glare from her icy blue eyes. I nodded. _

"_Good." she said, switching from her menacing glare to a softer, _fake_, expression. This was the same one that a teacher uses when they want to seem nicer, more compassionate. __I hated it. _

_She stood, and clicked out of the room. I groaned, and flopped out on my bed. _

"_I hate royals," I groaned. Royals were always pompous, arrogant, ignorant, __baboons. They never took my opinions into consideration, when my own parents did __(although they actually don't take my opinion into consideration all that much now that I think about it)__. None of the other clans passed the throne down through the women, and the men never bothered to listen to my mother either. They always thought that the men were smarter, and the Russets were idiots for letting the woman take control. Pompous, arrogant, neurotic- and then my dream shifted. _

_It was two weeks later, and everyone was preparing for the arriving royals. Every Persian rug was being hand cleaned, every stone statue dusted, and every window washed. __I had been sent to go hunting with my brothers, so we wouldn't be caught drinking animal blood, when every other vampire drank human blood. Nobody knew about us being wizards as well as vampires, and we wanted it to stay that way, it was supposed to be a secret, that made us stronger than the others. _

"_Asana, hurry up, we need to drink as much blood as we can." Ryan said, tugging on my arm. I groaned, and stood from my spot beneath the willow tree. __He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a run. The trees and bushes of the surrounding forest blurred as we ran faster. I heard the soft crunching of cloven hoofs on dried pine needles. My gaze sharpened as I looked into the looming shadows, quickly finding the creature's little white tail. _

"_White tailed deer, four o'clock, alone." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear me. He let go of my hand, and we slowed down, creeping forward. He approached from the front, while I approached from behind. __We both sprang forward at the same moment, and I grabbed it's neck. Ryan skidded to a __stop, and grabbed its back legs, to keep it from running. We both lowered our mouths to the creature's __jugular vein, and drank from the squirming creature. __After a few moments, we pulled back, and let the __creature stagger off. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, and turned to Ryan._

"_Are we done now? 'Cause I'm not hungry anymore." I asked, looking into the shadows for any sign of another possible meal. _

"_Yeah, we can go." Ryan said, slinging an arm around my shoulders, and dragging me into a run. We ran until we reached the field that held the castle. Unfortunately, we ran into Queen Angelica on our way back. _

"_Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere!" she yelled angrily._

"_We went hunting. You know, what you told us to do. So that our blood reputation doesn't get tarnished." I had said sourly. She sent me an angry look, and stalked off. I turned to Ryan and smirked._

"_Why do you do that?" he asked, sighing._

"_Because it's funny, and it means that she is not happy." I said, giving him a sweet smile. Then the dream shifted again._

_It was a week later, the dreaded week. The visiting Royals were two hours late, and everyone in the castle was getting antsy. _

"_What could be taking them so long?" asked my mother worriedly. I gave her a look that clearly said, 'how should I know?'. She glared at me, but I just shrugged, and sat down on the edge of a statue. I looked up at the statue, noting that it was one of a Gothic angel. When I was younger, it used to give me nightmares. Those times weren't any easier than these were, except that I was younger, and so treated like an imbecile._

_The thing about vampires is, we never forget anything, and we are born with as much knowledge as a seventh year student at Hogwarts. We are born with all of the knowledge that we need to survive, and yet my mother still treated me like a mortal mother would treat a mortal baby. It was infuriating. Another thing about vampires is that from the moment that we are born, we are able to talk, and not that normal baby gibberish. So, I was able to talk, speak, complain, whine, all I wanted, but it didn't make much of a difference. In short, it sucked._

_After another few hours, those bloody Royals finally arrived. And Prince Vine had to be the most spoiled brat I had ever met. _

_Arthur Vine, how to describe him? Well, in my personal opinion, he is the worst possible outcome of a Prince that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He was a spoiled, arrogant, neurotic, sorry excuse for what he dared call a 'gentlemen'. In short, he is one of the few people in this world that I truly and utterly _hate_. _

_As soon as the Prince saw me, he sauntered over to me._

"_Hey, Ana, you've grown up a bit, haven't ya?" he asked cockily._

"_Don't call me that." I growled through gritted teeth. _

"_Aw come on." he wined as he slung an arm around my shoulders. I heard a low growl form my right, and slid my gaze over to see Billy, Ryan, Derek, and Kyle glaring at Arthur Vine. The right side of my face began to smirk, until Arthur spun me around so that we were _very _close together. _

"_Release me, now." I growled, my eyes turning black, and my fangs coming out. Arthur merely smirked, and wined again. _

"_Arthur Michel Vincent Vine, release me this instant if you wish to be able to bear children in the future." I growled, my voice becoming one that echoed my experiences, betraying what and who I was. It was the voice of a demon. _

_Arthur's arm quickly retracted, whether it was from my voice or my threat. _

"_Well all you had to do was ask." he said smirking. He turned and stalked off toward his parents, no doubt to whine and complain about what had just happened, but he would twist it to make it seem like I was the one who had gone to him. Like I was the one who made advances on him. Like I was the one that was rejected. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my four youngest brothers._

"_Was that creep giving you trouble again?" Billy asked, his hands balled into fists. I shrugged and said,_

"_No more than normal." They all groaned._

"_So does that mean that you went about your normal means of dealing with him?" Derek asked._

"_Perhaps." I said, my eyes traveling around the room. At the moment we were in the ballroom._

_The ballroom, like every other room in all of the castle, it managed to maintain a Gothic look, while still maintaining a look of elegance. Curtains of black silk covered the windows, candelabras illuminated the otherwise dark space. Dark Persian rugs covered the dark mahogany floors. A band played eerie chamber music from a raised platform on the far side of the room. Royals and nobles from the two clans filled the room, dressed in what was probably some of their best dresses and suits. Some couples danced to the music. _

"_May I have this dance?" Kyle asked with a formal bow. I rolled my eyes, and gave him my hand. As a rule in our family, we had to partake in at least one dance for every formal ball that was held at the castle. _

_Kyle took one of my hands in his own, while his other went to my hip. I held one of his hands, while the other grasped his shoulder. The music changed and became a waltz. That particular song was long. _

_And then the dream shifted again... And it was one of the worst days of my life..._

_That memory started, but I woke with a start._ I sat bolt upright, screaming at the top of my lungs. Poppy came running from her office, toward me. When she finally reached me, she put a hand on my back, and started murmuring comforting words. But I didn't hear them, I couldn't hear anything over my own terror. I jumped twenty feet in the air when her hand touched me. Normally, I don't like being touched, but when I have _that dream, _nothing calms me down for hours, short of sitting in a corner and rocking back and forth in a tight ball.

When Poppy realized that I wasn't on the ground anymore, she looked up, to see me sitting on top of a chandelier. My eyes were wide in fright, and my breath was ragged, coming out in pants. My grip on the chains holding up the chandelier left my knuckles white. I faintly heard Poppy call something up to me, but I didn't understand what she said. I heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open, and heard the sound of running feet, but I never looked down. Some minutes later, I heard the sound of _two _people running to the Hospital Wing. Out of the bottom of my sight, I saw a blond head. I recognized that blond head.

"Asana! Asana, please come down! It was only a dream! It's not real!" I heard Remus yell. I looked down, and saw him looking up at me with worry. I wanted to believe him, I really wanted to, but my mind wouldn't allow it in my current state. But a voice echoed in my head, _but you trust Remus, you know that he would never hurt you, not on purpose. _My body was no longer listening to my mind, and I jumped off of the chandelier. I propelled myself forward, doing a few flips, before I landed in a crouch in front of Remus and Poppy.

They both looked at me in slight shock. It might have been because of what I had just done, or because whenever a vampire is extremely worried, threatened, or scared witless, their vampire side comes out as a defense mechanism. And whenever I had _that dream,_ I was more terrified than at any other time in my life. I fell to the floor, and curled my arms around my legs, tears leaking out of my eyes. I felt warm arms embrace me, and a calm voice murmuring in my ear,

"It's okay, everything's okay, you're safe." It took me a few minutes to realize that I had stopped trembling, and my tears had stopped. Nobody had ever been able to stop me that quickly before. Huh, go figure.

He continued murmuring and holding me for several more minutes, before he realized that I had calmed down. He rubbed my back as he softly said,

"Do you want to talk about it?" I violently shook my head. I was never able to talk about _that dream_. Countless people had tried to get me to talk about it, but I was never able to. And I doubted that I ever would be able to talk about it.

"Okay, you don't have to." he said softly, pulling me into a hug. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I really had needed a hug. Honestly, I think that was what calmed me down so quickly. Nobody had ever hugged me as a way to calm me down. Maybe that was what I had needed, instead of freaking out and hiding in a corner. We broke from the hug a few minutes later, and Poppy came over looking worried.

"Asana!" she said worriedly. I turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Are you saying that you haven't noticed it?" she asked, sounding perplexed.

"Noticed what?" I asked curiously.

"Look down," she instructed. I looked down, and saw that blood had started seeping through my shirt.

"You ripped your stitches, and you never noticed?" she asked curiously.

"Apparently." I said, confused. That seemed like the kind of thing that I should have noticed.

"Well, we must fix this right away!" she said, grabbing my hand and jerking me up. Of course as soon as she pointed it out, then it started hurting. I hissed in pain, and her pulling on my arm wasn't helping matters. She dragged me over to my bed, and pulled the curtains around us. She scurried over to a cabinet, and came back a few moments later with the dreaded needle and surgical thread. Merlin, I really hate needles...


End file.
